


会者定離

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Kojuuro, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Memory Loss, Physical disability mentioned, Recovered Memories, Self-Discovery, Strangers to Lovers, Student Date Masamune, Yakuza mentioned, 政小, 政小十
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: 城田先生是鎮上出名的怪人。出田同學是新來的留洋轉學生。他們彼此之間毫無共同點，除了一個：他們深都受夢境所苦。------現代paro / 半個黑歷史





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是很久以前起頭的文了。因為生長的環境不同，兩人個性也變得十分不戰國，一開始與其說是政小，倒不如說是從沒經歷過天花的梵小比較合適。
> 
> 其實一開始總感覺自己像是在寫原創文（喂
> 
> 不確定什麼時候會寫完，先把寫好的幾章貼上來。也許會坑，還請大家小心腳下_(:3 」Z)_

　　We meet only to part.  
  
  
　　城田先生真是一位怪人。  
  
　　這句話幾乎是每位經過城田家門前的人都想過的事。獨居在此，門前卻掛著兩個姓氏；足不出戶，個性也不出所料地冷淡。甚至沒有人見過他的長相，因為城田先生連夜搬來，還是在過年前夕。  
  
　　根據經常在那附近遛狗的鄰居說法，那一夜城田先生下了計程車後，兩手各提一個行李箱，行李輕薄得就像是要去五天三夜溫泉旅行一樣，完全不像是剛搬家的人。他身穿一件深灰連帽外套，帽兜下又帶著樸素的靛藍色棒球帽，容貌被完全掩蓋在帽緣陰影下。個子頗高的城田先生旁邊還有一位少女，不過她沒有進屋，只在門口與城田先生聊了一會。那位容貌清秀的少女有著俏麗短髮，上身雖穿絨毛外套，下身卻是制服短裙，這種反差好可愛啊。城田先生之後就進屋了，不過，嗯⋯⋯他到底長什麼樣呢？  
  
　　如此神秘的說詞讓眾人議論紛紛。過不了多久，就有人開始猜測城田先生的來歷。  
  
　　為什麼要在門口多掛一個姓氏呢？那個少女又是誰？連夜搬來是有什麼難言之隱嗎？而且什麼地方不搬，怎麼偏偏搬進那間三十年的老屋子呢？附近新公寓的套房價格都比那棟老宅便宜啊，城田先生到底在想什麼呢？問題如雨後春筍般一一冒出。僅僅一位新鄰居就引起鄰里騷動，這種事還真少見哪。  
  
　　各種謠言也隨之浮生。不知道是從哪裡傳出的，有人說城田先生其實是一位被惡妻拋棄的中年男子。「聽說是失婚呢。另一個掛在門前的姓氏屬於那位拋棄他的壞妻子。那個少女大概是他女兒吧？連撫養權都被奪走了，真可憐啊。」  
  
　　這樣的謠言出現後，城田先生立刻獲得廣大同情。失婚這種事，好驚人呀。是什麼樣的女人才會做出這種大膽舉動呢？城田先生又是多麼癡情，才會將惡妻的姓氏繼續掛在門前呢？面對這位在冬季搬遷至此的低調鄰居，每個人都有不同猜測。  
  
　　「我猜城田先生一定是個帥氣憂鬱的男子吧。」  
  
　　「不不，也許長相出乎意料地開朗哦？」  
  
　　「哎呀，可是都失婚了，還能多開朗呢。」  
  
  
　　幾天後，又有人提出新觀點，而且比上次更驚人。「也許不是單純的失婚，而是女方發生什麼意外也不一定。女兒的監護權大概被岳父岳母給搶走了吧！」這個謠言一出現，周遭婦女又更加同情深居簡出的城田先生了。  
  
　　「也許我們應該上門拜訪才對？」  
  
　　「不能讓新鄰居以為大家很冷漠啊！」  
  
　　「沒錯，一個剛失婚又搬到新地區的人，正需要周遭關懷呢。」  
  
　　於是某些鄰居帶著水果禮盒登門拜訪，想認識這位在鄰里間出了名的悲劇王子。除了表達關切之外也能順便滿足好奇心，還有什麼比這更一石二鳥的事呢？短短半個月內，城田先生的門被敲響了無數次。每次到訪的人都不一樣，有時候是附近的婦女，有時候是住在半條街外的老先生，也有小學生跑來按門鈴惡作劇。城田先生的神秘面紗終於被揭開，然而，眾人在見過他本人後，第三個、第四個甚至是第五個謠言出現了。這次，一個比一個糟糕。  
  
　　「我說啊，城田先生搞不好是小混混呢。」  
  
　　「唉，那樣年輕的人卻散發著兇氣，真可怕啊。」  
  
　　「你聽說了嗎？城田先生的妻子，是被家暴才逃走的喲。」  
  
　　「說不定城田先生來到這個地方，是為了打聽他那遍體鱗傷的前妻的消息......」  
  
　　「其實那位少女不是他女兒，是小情人吧？」  
  
　　「我看城田先生是黑道成員才對，為了避風頭而搬家......」  
  
  
　　越多謠言出現，城田先生的家門就越讓人避之唯恐不及。許多人在聽過城田先生的長相描述後，也漸漸認出他來了。原來城田先生並非完全不出門，而是只挑清晨或傍晚上街，停留在外面的時間也很短。超市、雜貨店或園藝所，偶爾還有橋邊的老食堂，城田先生只在這四種地方出沒，而且從不離家太遠，活動範圍只有半個町的大小。  
  
　　「欸？那個常常來這裡買蔬菜的人就是城田先生嗎？」曾有女店員在得知這件事後驚訝地說：「我一直以為他是住在隔壁區的人呢！那裡不是有一個幫派嗎？我還以為他和那群流氓是一夥的，每次都不敢跟他對談⋯⋯」  
  
　　很快地，在各種謠言推波助瀾之下，城田先生的形象徹底從悲情王子轉換成黑道份子了。  
  
　　耐人尋味的是，城田先生不知道是真的在避風頭，還是真的在尋找那傳說中的妻子，他每次對外人稱呼自己時，都不叫自己城田，而是使用那掛在門外另一塊牌子上的姓氏。不過，這個方法並沒有起到太多作用，因為城田先生的外貌十分獨特，每個人一看到他的臉就知道他是誰了。  
  
　　這些謠言太過聳動，因此當出田第一次聽見時，他只覺得不可思議。  
  
　　「Seriously？正在避風頭的弒妻黑道份子？」出田問，臉上是掩蓋不住的好奇。其他人見到他這副不知恐懼為何物的模樣，不禁歎一口氣。  
  
　　這不能怪出田，因為他對日本文化實在是一知半解，更不用提黑道的危險性了。那些梳著爆笑髮型卻一臉肅殺模樣的混混他只在日劇裏見過。他一直都有點嚮往那種對一群屬下大喊『準備好了嗎？上啊──！』的豪氣感，實質的危險則不在考慮範圍內。  
  
　　是的，出田並不是土生土長的日本人。準確地說，他一開始的確是百分之百日本製品，但自從小學畢業舉家搬到國外後，那個『純日本系統』的標籤就被撕掉大半，轉而被英語系統填塞了。他在國外待了九年之久，時間沒有長得足以讓一個小孩忘記母語，卻夠讓他忘掉大半漢字與部分假名了，因此回國之前，出田不但惡補了一個月日文，甚至上飛機前一刻都還在背單字。  
  
　　如今，出田回國已一個多月。幾週前他正式進入地方高校就讀。因為在國外有幾年的自學空窗期，因此回國後加加減減之下，他硬是比同齡生低了兩屆，以高一身份重返校園。慶幸地是，因為大家都是新生，還沒有小圈子，所以出田很快就交到了朋友。也許是他的髮色染得太過明亮，也或許是他以前所待的地方太過新奇，有些高年級生也慕名而來，想看看這個重點學弟。  
  
　　當然，有人純粹是看熱鬧。畢竟，出田可是剛入學就引起騷動的傢伙啊──他那頭偏橘金髮被當作是狂妄的象徵，在教師群中引起極大爭議，各種辯論宛如黨派之爭般激烈。  
  
　　保守派的教師斥責這種特立獨行的髮色，擔憂其他學生會爭相效仿，進而破壞學校秩序。思想新穎的教師則認為這是國際化的表現，畢竟、剛從國外回來的學生會不習慣日本學校制度也是理所當然，校方應該要以例外看待。於是出田剛入學第一週，就有四天被叫到辦公室問話，有時候是被大聲訓斥，有時候是被好言相勸。出田呢，身為一位局內人，態度卻比任何師長都淡然。他總是一臉無所謂地進入辦公室，又一臉無所謂地出來，有些女同學早在他剛轉學過來時就對這位帥氣男孩心動，見到他如此瀟灑後，又更加死心踏地了。  
  
　　出田這位當事人並不知道學校裡有一票女孩對他心懷好感，也不介意自己髮色如何，事實上，他每天只想著要做什麼打發時間。回到日本後，出田與叔母一起住在市郊的公寓裡。他每天直到睡前才會看見那個忙於事業的中年女子出現於玄關內，兩人更是一週說不到幾句話，因此出田每天放學後就像進入無政府狀態一般，日子愜意得很。有人問出田要不要加入社團，還帶他參觀各個招攬活動，但是對小說共賞、烹飪裁縫、排球籃球桌球等等都沒有太多興趣的他，最後還是決定加入回家社，並認識了三位社員，藤本、鈴木與高橋。  
  
　　因為四個人都在同一班，所以他們下課後經常一起逛街或吃東西。出田會告訴他們自己在國外的遭遇，作為交換，他們會告訴他本地消息。這個有點像是秘密情報交易的聚會是他們回家社每天必辦的活動。  
  
　　城田先生就是在一次情報交易中被提起的。個子矮小、個性也挺膽小的藤本今天放學後突然說：「是真的喲，我昨天看到他了！雖然只瞥見一眼，但真的很恐怖啊。」  
  
　　「欸？是城田嗎？真酷啊──」鈴木往椅背一躺，愜意地吃著冰淇淋。他們三人正坐在一間速食店裡，享受垃圾食物與免費冷氣。至於高橋，那傢伙為了追動畫早就跑回家了。「我猜他身上一定都是刺青，就是那種很酷的青龍圖。」鈴木說。  
  
　　出田聞言不禁從手裡的起司、牛肉片、生菜與麵包中抬頭。他完全沒聽過這個叫作城田的人，更別提那些驚天動的謠言了。  
  
　　「你們說的人是誰啊？」他問。  
  
　　「咦，你不知道城田嗎？」鈴木說。  
  
　　他聳聳肩，放下手中的漢堡，表示自己虛心求教。藤本與鈴木見狀立刻滔滔不絕地說起城田事件，當中的情節可謂高潮迭起、可歌可泣，只差一首主題曲就能在電視台上播出這部『城田極道傳』了。  
  
　　「──所以，在惹上這麼多麻煩後，他不但砍傷妻子，讓妻子逃跑了，還因為任務失敗 被高層懲戒，只能勉強逃到這裡避風頭。聽說他除了臉上的傷之外，衣服底下也全部都是刀痕喔，他一定是惹上了什麼天大的麻煩。」藤本總結道。  
  
　　鈴木點點頭，補充：「是啊，而且我聽鄰居說，城田那傢伙常常去園藝所買東西，搞不好他之前惹上的麻煩是件命案，這段時間內他為了毀屍滅跡，正把證據一點一點埋在庭院裡也不一定……。」  
  
　　鈴木故意壓低的嗓音害藤本跳了起來，「哇、真的假的！」  
  
　　「嘛，誰知道呢。常常去園藝所倒是真的喲。」鈴木斜嘴一笑，害藤本更加緊張了。  
  
　　「不過，照你們的說法來看，那位城田先生長得很兇狠？」出田抬起手揮了揮，指尖上的薯條在空中擺動，「嘿──被你們形容得很駭人，害我有點好奇了。」  
  
　　「哎、出田君你可別想不開，」藤本轉頭看向他，那張滿是雀斑的臉看起來有點像是飽受驚嚇的鼯鼠，「半個月前還有人被那傢伙揍了一拳喔，這可不是鬧著玩的！」  
  
　　「啊，我也知道那件事，」鈴木說，「聽說差點鬧上警局啊，要不是當時有路人幫忙協調，說不定城田現在就住在看守所囉。」  
  
　　「他就這樣在街上隨便揍人？」  
  
　　「是啊，而且不瞞你說，這附近的人都稱呼他為丘之鬼，因為那傢伙剛好住在山丘旁邊。還有人說他是無目鬼……那傢伙可不是一般級別的小混混！」  
  
　　「丘之鬼嗎……真像是在演電視劇啊，日本的黑道份子果然不一樣，」出田有些感慨，「國外雖然也有黑幫，但一般人很少見到，頂多也就是在鬧區附近會看到小混混出沒而已。」  
  
　　一聽到國外黑幫與小混混，藤本跟鈴木瞬間都露出了一種『哇真的嗎好酷好帥氣啊──』的表情，完全把『一般人很少見到』這句話給忽略了。出田想起他們剛剛說的那些驚險黑道故事，不禁有種想要吐槽但又不忍破壞氣氛的微妙感。  
  
　　於是在藤本跟鈴木的要求下，出田說了更多在國外遇到的趣事，還包含一些他聽過的傳奇黑幫軼聞。三個人在速食店一坐就是兩小時，期間大胃王鈴木還多嗑了兩個漢堡與一杯汽水。一直到出田邊說邊把剩下的薯條都吃完後，他在擦手指的同時突然想起了一件很重要的事。  
  
　　「等等，」出聲攔住正打算收拾餐盤的兩人，出田表情愈發凝重。他的腦海正在努力回放三人稍早之前的對話──也大概就是這種要回家的前夕，他原本還算精明的腦袋才終於擺脫糖分的影響，開始重新運轉──「你們說的那個山丘，該不會是十字丘吧？就是中華料理店再過去一點的那個地方。是那裡嗎？」  
  
　　「什麼中華料理？」突然轉變話題讓藤本一下子反應不過來。  
  
　　「啊，是說城田嗎？」鈴木倒是很快就抓住重點，「對啊，他就住在那裡哦。怎麼了？」  
  
　　出田聞言愣了一下。他盤手坐回塑膠椅內。  
  
　　他腦中浮現一大片青龍圖刺青，又想到路人被揍得鼻子狂流血的畫面，以及象徵日本黑道的氣派武士刀。日劇裡，頂著嚴肅方臉的老大對身旁手下說：『這小子犯了規矩，罪不可赦，去把他小指切了！』語畢還雙手一抬陶瓷茶杯，轉頭風雅地看雪景。各種莫名其妙的畫面在他腦袋中亂竄，他卻始終沒有辦法把它們跟腦中另一個畫面聯結起來。  
  
　　避風頭，弒妻未遂跟包養高中少女？……不。不不不。那傢伙看起來完全不像吧。  
  
　　「咳、我說，那個城田先生該不會住在一間老舊的日式平房裡，不但有一個寬廣的庭院，院子中央種了一大排蔬菜，而且旁邊還有顆健康狀況不怎麼樣的老樁樹吧？」出田抬頭看向藤本與鈴木，突然覺得自己真該惡補漢字了。  
  
　　然後他們兩人說：對啊，你怎麼那麼清楚？  
  
  
  
-  
  
　　在朋友提起城田的名字之前，出田並沒聽過這個人。即使彼此的住處只相隔十五分鐘步行距離，出田還是沒聽過這位赫赫有名的極道男子。事實上，搬回日本的頭一個月，出田除了學校同儕外，幾乎誰也不認識。隔壁的套房住著什麼人？出田不知道。附近的街道叫什麼名字？出田不知道。這個町的町長是誰？出田還是不知道。他只知道自己需要一台單車，因為每天上學徒步三十分鐘好麻煩啊。  
  
　　可以確定的是，出田的確見過城田先生。更確切地說，他見過他三次。  
  
　　這件事若讓藤本、鈴木與高橋知道，他們肯定會一臉驚訝地說：『天哪，太可怕了！他沒招惹你吧？』要知道，城田先生鮮少出門，能見到一、兩次就很了不起了。足足見過三次？那很可能不是巧合，而是城田盯上他了。  
  
　　實際情況呢？城田當然沒有盯上出田，更沒有閒時間去招惹出田了，因為，是出田先招惹對方的啊。  
  
　　這件事的起因皆緣自於那間雜貨店、出田一米六的微妙身高，以及一柄篠笛。他們見面的契機並不非常特別，也不血腥刺激，其影響卻荒謬地深遠。這一點，出田要到很久以後才會明白，不過現在，他只覺得難以置信而已，因為他記憶中的那個人，看起來可不像什麼黑道份子。不不不，說是一個有溝通障礙的御宅族還差不多吧。  
  
　　簡單來說，他們兩人相遇的契機只是因為出田想喝口茶罷了。  
  
　　──不過在那之前，讓我們先談談十字丘周遭吧。  
  
　　說到樁樹，出田雖非專業園藝師，也沒有任何種樹的經驗，但他很肯定，自己比大多數人都了解它。樁並不是這個町的代表花木，這個町的代表花木是櫻與梅，因為這個町有四分之一是田地，另外四分之一則是丘陵，每當冬季到來，丘陵上的櫻梅接連綻放，粉白交織的花毯從二月沿伸到四月，煞是美麗，町花與町木由這兩者擔當也不為過了。  
  
　　然而，這樣半鄉半城的狀態十分脆弱。許多平房在過去二十年內被改建成新式公寓，農田也漸漸消失。十字丘算是逃過一劫的區域，不但丘陵保持自然樣貌，周遭也還是傳統建築。這種有石牆與小院的日式民宅就像混在彩色照片中的黑白照一般，在現今社會中是突兀卻雅緻的存在。  
  
　　分開這新舊城鄉的界線，大致上可以從石橋算起。在石橋以南，是新公寓區，而石橋以北，就是十字丘跟舊住宅區了。  
  
　　從新公寓區那一端走過石橋後，就是一條林蔭圍繞的柏油路。成排路樹像侍衛般，護送路人抵達丘道入口。在那層層疊疊的老舊丘道階梯最上方有一間荒廢寺院，天氣好時，不但能見到野生松鼠在屋瓦上嬉戲，還能一賞丘下街景。有慶典時，這裡也是欣賞花火的好地點，但大多數人畏懼於陰森林景，鮮少在夜間入丘。  
  
　　如果抵達丘道入口時，左轉進入舊住宅區，那麼在走到最底時──這是一條有點長的小路，順山丘形狀向旁彎曲，走到底大概要花十分鐘──就會看到城田先生的住處，恰好坐落於倒數第三戶的位置。  
  
　　一條筆直窄街與城田家大門迎面相視，讓這條丘下小路逃過變成死胡同的命運。一間名為秋實的雜貨店位在那條窄街中間，每週三歇業。如果從雜貨店走出來後往右邊一看，那麼客人就會遠遠看見城田家那老舊木門，以及門旁兩塊顏色不一的牌子。  
  
　　任何識字的日本人，只要稍稍走近，都能看清那兩塊牌子上的姓氏，可對於出田而言，無論他走得多近，就算臉頰貼在牆上，那四個漢字之中他也只認識『田』而已。  
  
　　自從城田事件鬧得滿城風雨後，十字丘就沒什麼人造訪。像出田這樣每晚跑出來散步的人更是稀少了。  
  
　　出田居住的那條巷子就在石橋隔壁，也是壓在傳統與新穎的分界點上。從陽台向外瞭望，能看見十字丘的身影，從反方向的臥房窗戶看出去，卻是一片西式建築。『記得多去山丘附近走走。』剛搬來的頭幾天，叔母曾這麼提醒他。這位工作忙碌的女強人雖然每晚回家後都疲倦萬分，仍不忘撥空關心外甥。『別忘記你搬回日本的目的。多接觸自然對你有好處。』  
  
　　於是出田每天晚飯過後都會在十字丘附近散步。秋實雜貨店不僅販賣各種孩子愛吃的糖果、零食，還有現泡茶飲，出田經常像個老爺爺般坐在店外長椅上喝茶。如果有同學經過，少了那頭金髮，大概沒人認得出他就是有名的留美學弟吧。  
  
　　遠離公寓區，在日式建築的圍繞下休憩，這總讓出田有種穿越時空的錯覺。每次望向漆黑山丘，以及丘稜下稀疏的燈火，他都會回想起記憶中那片搖曳的稻田與素雅樁花。那些畫面即使看過無數次，仍令他情緒滿溢。  
  
  
　　他們紀念性的第一次見面，剛好是在出田入學第十天。晚飯過後，出田把碗盤洗好放在架上晾乾，只帶皮夾與鑰匙就出了門。燉物、咖哩與煎魚的香味溢散於空氣中，讓晚餐只吃隔夜菜的他有點感傷。  
  
　　在西方，甘菊茶擁有助眠功效，在東方，也有加入各色草藥的寧神茶。那個時候，出田想喝茶了，因為他前一晚看到了“樁花”。  
  
　　所有事物中，那是他最不想看見的東西，為此他迫切需要茶香。當然，他並不是看見真的樁花——他要是能在臥房裡看見成群花朵，那也挺神奇的——他看見的樁花，存在於夢裡。  
  
　　說來丟臉，但已經十八歲的出田，至今仍常常做惡夢。事實上，他的夢境是如此鮮明，甚至到了會影響現實的地步，這也是為什麼出田移居海外長達九年，因爲自從他九歲做了第一個夢之後，就深受其苦。父母無法繼續看他被夢境折磨，於是趁工作升遷之際，決定舉家搬到國外，並且報名一系列療程，只為換回兒子的正常生活。  
  
　　如今，站在日本土地上，夾在東西文化與社交斷層之間，出田不知這九年的海外經歷是福是禍，他只知道自己養成了一個戒不掉的壞習慣：喝茶助眠。  
  
　　這也是為什麼已經太久、太久沒有享受過正常的出田，在發現雜貨店休息時失望萬分。之前從來沒出現過，卻在週三當天蹦出的『水曜日公休』告示板讓他無言以對。  
  
　　出田沒帶礦泉水出門，也沒帶毛巾，真是失算了。那些無法透過外物舒緩的夜晚，他總會跑步跑到筋疲力盡。不想跑的時候，他也曾在街上遊蕩。父母為此設過門禁，但出田並不是聽話的孩子。所幸在這個不熟悉的鄉下小鎮上，他沒什麼興趣到處亂跑——他叔母若知道這件事，可不知該慶幸或生氣才好。  
  
　　出田也曾透過其他運動舒壓。籃球、足球與棒球，他甚至還在郊外農場學過馬術，可現在哪裡去找球與馬呢？這讓他不禁想起今天下午的社團招攬活動。如果校園裡有馬術部的話他一定立刻加入。他對那種從高處遼望遠方的感覺情有獨鍾。  
  
　　然後出田想，不如爬看看吧，那個山丘下的小階梯。聽說階梯盡頭有一座寺院，從那裡鳥瞰街區很美。幸運時，還能見到螢蟲飛舞。  
  
　　他起身往右看，一道陌生的木門出現在窄街盡頭，百來尺的距離使兩塊門牌模糊不清。十字丘不大，卻高。如巨獸般的丘陵黑影佇立於民宅後方，好似不知名的遠古神祇。再過十幾天，出田才會知道這裡其實不住神祇，而是住著丘之鬼。  
  
　　笛聲是他在轉彎時聽見的。  
  
　　聲音不大，節拍卻很平穩，吹奏者像是顧及夜晚時段般，悄悄地勾織樂曲。如果出田沒有在轉彎後靠著石牆走，他可能根本不會發現牆後有笛音。那並不是多複雜的曲子，事實上，音節聽起來很簡單，像是小學生的難度。  
  
　　然而比起金屬長笛或牧童笛那種常見的圓潤音色，牆後的笛音更加空靈與蕭瑟。那是竹管才能營造出的縹緲感。出田轉頭，下意識地想一窺牆內風貌，那只比他矮十五公分的圍牆讓他剛好冒出兩只眼睛與半個鼻梁。他看見庭院那一端的長廊上，有人影。  
  
　　那是一個男子。他側身跪坐在走道上，手中有一柄橫笛。長廊另一邊的和室並沒有燈光，燈光只來自走廊上一盞燭燈。那人的容貌有一半被掩蓋在屋簷陰影下。  
  
　　好像時代劇的畫面。這是出田最初的想法。  
  
　　男子時而低頭研究膝前樂譜，時而抬頭輕聲吹奏。他身穿一件深藍甚平，繡有樸素白絲紋的寬鬆袖口隨動作擺動，露在外面的前臂看起來修長而穩健，在笛孔上移動的手指則骨節分明，是一雙比起琴棋書畫更適合勞動的手。  
  
　　話雖如此，出田能看出這個人對橫笛頗有研究，因為他抬頭吹奏時的姿勢很漂亮，腰背挺直，視線放平，就像一名身負重任的大將。  
  
　　微弱得好似隨時都會消失於空氣中的笛聲，讓出田挪不開身體。他總覺得這首曲子很熟悉，記憶力卻幫不上忙。對方略顯高挑的鼻梁被燭光染上淡淡紅影，『也許他不是人類也不一定。』出田這麼想道，『也許是幽靈或座敷童子呢。』  
  
　　不過座敷童子的外貌怎麼可能會是二、三十歲的高壯男子呢？出田墊起腳跟，手掌抵在牆頂上，想看得更清楚一點。  
  
　　兩分鐘後，出田赫然發現，原來眼前的男人在吹神隱少女主題曲。  
  
　　因為斷斷續續地來回確認樂譜，笛聲又十分微弱，出田起先真沒聽出來。不、應該說，看到這麼一個古意盎然的畫面，他怎麼也想不到對方在練習的曲子竟然不是古樂而是動畫電影主題曲。  
  
　　這究竟是什麼情況啊等等。出田覺得自己好像意外踏入了異世界。於是幾分鐘後，當陌生男子再一次從樂譜中抬頭準備吹奏時，出田忍不住開口喊道：「Hey，是小千對吧。」  
  
　　出田本以為對方會轉過頭和他打招呼，沒想到一聲超級響亮的「咻──！」從笛管飆出，他立刻用手掌把雙耳壓住，額頭還差點撞在牆上，有一瞬間以為自己的耳膜要炸裂了。  
  
　　回神後，出田立刻看向牆的另一邊，心想對方不會是被他嚇得嗆到了吧，所幸對方在冷靜下來後也很快發現出田的存在，之後就是一陣冗長的沈默。  
  
　　大概過了半分鐘，一個有點尷尬的低沈聲線才從牆後傳出：「⋯⋯我不是小千。」  
  
　　如此認真的回答讓出田一下子有種超現實感。他感覺自己就像是在課堂上點名的老師，非但一不小心叫錯了人，還是把一個堂堂男子漢叫成柔弱女子的糗度。  
  
　　「嗯，我也知道你不是小千。」好幾秒後當出田開口時，他用了很大的意志力才讓自己聽起來很冷靜，「我是說那首曲子。電影裡的主角叫小千對吧？不過她的全名我忘記了。」  
  
　　對方依舊側坐在長廊上，只留左身於陰影之外。由於側坐的緣故，腰背動作很明顯，因此那人聞言後肩線一瞬間繃緊的模樣被出田完全看在眼裡。  
  
　　他簡直能感受到那動作就像是在用零分貝大喊『好丟臉！』一樣。  
  
　　出田好心地轉移話題，「對了，那是什麼笛子？從來沒見過，感覺很酷。」  
  
　　「⋯⋯篠笛。」男子回答，頭微垂著，好像很不擅長與人交談，舉手投足之間有種不自在感。  
  
　　「啊，是類似尺八那種笛子嗎？我只聽過尺八，它們不一樣？」  
  
　　「細節不同。」  
  
　　「這樣啊。」  
  
　　又是一陣尷尬的沈默。  
  
　　那位男子抬首瞥向矮牆，卻在出田還沒看清他的長相前就別開視線，重隱於黑暗之中。寂靜如燭油般緩緩滑落，凝固在這光線稀疏的山丘之下。過了好一陣子，那人才主動開口：「你──你是外國人？」  
  
　　出田聞言不禁微愣。他有一張東方臉孔，眉毛也是黑色，很難被錯認為外國人，不過他旋即想到自己只有半顆腦袋露在牆外，況且從屋內往外看，恐怕光線十分黯淡，很難看見臉部細節吧，會被這麼猜測也不稀奇了。  
  
　　「雖然擁有一頭金髮，日語咬字也不太標準，但我擁有貨真價實的日本血統。」出田回答，然後稍稍停頓，補上遲來的道歉：「對了，我剛剛嚇到你了吧。抱歉。」  
  
　　屋簷下的身影只是搖搖頭，沒答話。個性一向直來直往的出田又愣了兩秒，終於忍不住問道：「嘿、我說，你個性很內向嗎？你好像不怎麼愛說話。」  
  
　　「咦？這、──不是的，」果不其然，對方立刻就緊張了。低沈又結巴的聲音聽起來就像種呢喃，最終被壓在慌亂之下，斷了尾音。牆後的男人把篠笛橫擺在雙膝上，雙手直直壓著膝頭，模樣猶如在時代劇中面對上司質問而不知所措的惶恐下屬。  
  
　　真是奇妙的人啊。出田想。  
  
　　「我只是，不常見到像你這樣的人。」斟酌許久後，對方有些僵硬地回答。  
  
　　「像我這樣？」出田眨眼，「金髮嗎？這是染的。」  
  
　　「不，不是這個意思。我是指單純的訪客。」  
  
　　「嘿──」出田勾起一邊嘴角，「這是准許我進去當訪客的意思嗎？」  
  
　　當然，出田是開玩笑的。他只是出來散步，跟對方又是第一次見面，即使他對眼前這個舉止奇妙的人很有興趣，也不打算久留。只是他沒料到，對方下一秒突然態度一轉、語重心長地下了逐客令──還是對他這個根本連門都沒踏進去的傢伙。  
  
　　「不，還請千萬別說這種話。請你立刻離開吧。」語畢，男子作勢就要進屋。  
  
　　出田可完全沒料到這種轉折。  
  
　　「Wait！我剛剛是開玩笑而已，如果你感到冒犯的話，我跟你道歉。」  
  
　　出田注意到那件深藍色甚平的背後也繡有花紋，但並非使用白絲線，而是稍淺的靛藍色。若不是那人起身背對他，讓光線游過背部，出田絕不會發現那塊淡得幾乎不存在的圓形圖樣。  
  
　　那是一圈環狀的閃電。  
  
　　屋簷下的身影並沒有回話，只是靜靜站在那裡。出田本以為對方在斟酌要用什麼句子回應他，但幾秒鐘過後，他看見那個男人蹲下收拾笛譜──很顯然他猜錯了──一時心急的出田只好隔空喊道：「喂，至少告訴我你的名字吧！」  
  
　　這句話倒是讓對方的動作停了，「門邊不是寫著嗎？」那人說。  
  
　　出田煩躁地扒了扒頭髮，「那麼難的漢字我看不懂啦。」  
  
　　然後整個院子陷入第三次沈默。  
  
　　他都開始懷疑眼前的陌生男子有語言障礙了。當然，幾週後出田就會知道這些沈默的來由，但現在的他，對此只有莫名的挫敗感。  
  
　　傳統的日本人都這麼難溝通嗎？天啊。  
  
　　短暫躊躇之後，那人再度開始動作。他將數張樂譜整齊地塞回封夾內，然後把篠笛裝進布套中用皮繩綑好。燭燈照亮他的左臉龐，在那後梳短髮與烏黑劍眉上染著層層陰影。  
  
　　「片倉。」  
  
　　關上紙門前一刻，那人說。隨後燭光被移進和室內，出田透過紙門能看見那道人影消失在宅邸深處，迅速得宛若不曾存在。他退開牆邊，朝民宅後方那漆黑丘影發了一會呆，還不太清楚方才這短短的五分鐘內發生了什麼事。  
  
  
　　那一夜出田終究沒有入丘，他興致全無的回到家，在兩小時的電視陪伴後孤伶伶地爬上床，將自己埋在乳膠枕頭中。  
  
　　然後他見到了“稻田”。他已經三個多月沒見過稻田了。綿延至地平線的黃穗海被風吹出一波波紋路，他抬頭看向天空，讓自己被上下海洋同時吞沒。  
  
　　隨後，他閉上雙眼，任陽光灑落在眼瞼上。他感到前所未有的溫暖，在裸露的肌膚上；他感到難以言喻的霜寒，在兩肋之間。那壯麗的雙色海他早已銘記心中，然而他知道，自己該銘記的美景從不只有雙色海。  
  
　　他醒了。早上八點半。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小千有白龍，小十有獨眼龍（啥


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
　　「出田同學，今天中午請到導師辦公室一趟。」闔上歷史課本，穿著米黃長裙的女老師──同時也是他的班級導師──轉頭看向坐在倒數第二排的出田。隔壁桌的鈴木立刻投來憐憫視線。出田點頭應是，目送班導走出教室，隨後嘆了一口惡氣。  
  
　　「有人昨天晚上過得很開心嘛。」鈴木不忘落井下石，臉上掛著欠揍微笑。  
  
　　「才不是那樣。」出田斜瞪鈴木一眼。他真想不透自己是怎麼跟這傢伙熟上的，「我只是單純睡過頭罷了。是時差的緣故。」  
  
　　「時差會延續那麼久嗎？」高橋正好他坐在他們前一排。  
  
　　「照理來說不會，不過我回國之後一直睡不好，大概是作息沒調整過來吧。」  
  
　　「這樣啊⋯⋯對了，玲奈說過睡不著的話可以喝熱牛奶喔！」  
  
　　「高橋拜託你別再提她啦！」鈴木哀嚎道。  
  
　　不能怪鈴木反應過度，自從新動畫開播後，高橋已經說了不下五十次玲奈。驚悚得是，這個玲奈活像百科全書一樣，什麼疑難雜症都知道──這動畫不是才開播兩星期而已嗎？  
  
　　「總之，三下老師很注重出席率，出田你⋯⋯你中午一定要撐住啊！」鈴木盤起雙手一臉誇張的說，活像他是要持劍出征遠古巨獸一樣。  
  
　　事實證明，三下老師的確猛如遠古巨獸。  
  
　　撇開她那甜美可人的長相與溫文儒雅的氣質不談，這位年輕女老師骨子裡所蘊含的氣魄可是連很多大男人都比不上的。出田的雙耳被訓斥聲狠刮一頓，若不是他再三保證自己絕對不會遲到，恐怕永遠逃不出辦公室。  
  
　　等到出田抵達食堂，用餐時間只剩十五分鐘。他本以為自己會淪落到用販賣機買麵包吃的下場，沒想到藤本跟高橋提前幫他點了餐，正坐在食堂中間等他呢。當然，前往食堂的路上的確是有兩個女生塞餅乾給他充飢，不過誰能真的把零食當午餐呢，更何況是對甜品要求頗高的出田。  
  
　　「說吧，我該怎麼感謝你們的恩情才好？」撕開筷子紙套，出田餓得還沒等他們回答就先開動了。他依然常常忘記在用餐之前要先說『我開動了』。住在國外的時候，他的某些朋友倒是會在進食前禱告，不過他也沒有那種習慣。  
  
　　藤本跟高橋聞言都笑著說不用啦，不過出田想了想，還是堅持這就當作是人情欠著吧。吃著吃著他突然想起被丟在一旁的兩袋餅乾，立刻放下筷子把它們遞給朋友，「吶、飯後甜點。」  
  
　　要是鈴木在的話，他肯定會二話不說地拆開包裝──那傢伙是個出乎意料的甜食派，聽說小時候還為此蛀掉兩顆牙──不過換成藤本跟高橋，這兩人的反應可就保守多了。  
  
　　「莫、莫非這是女孩子給你的嗎！」藤本傻愣愣地看著那兩袋餅乾，眼中雖然散發驚喜之光，卻還是一臉純情地說：「那個、給我們吃不好吧，畢竟是她們特地送你的……」  
  
　　至於高橋，這位提到二次元女孩時總能侃侃而談、一遇到三次元就當機的十六歲處男還沒從啞巴狀態中回神。  
  
　　出田提起筷子，指了指餅乾，又指了指他們，說：「話雖如此，我太吃甜食，這麼一來不就是浪費食物嗎？」  
  
　　「可是、這個──」  
  
　　「還有，鈴木今天只帶了兩層飯盒而已……you see？」  
  
　　藤本跟高橋聞言立刻二話不說地拆開包裝。鈴木食量雖然不到驚人，也算誇張了。不是被他們吃掉就是被樓上的大胃王獨吞，他們豈能坐視鈴木獨享女孩子的愛心呢。  
  
　　拆開之後他們才發覺，不知道是出田的金髮太有魅力還是怎麼樣，兩包餅乾竟然是手工的。那種青澀口感可不是市售品所能媲美，藤本與高橋都開心不已。不過，看在大家都是回家社成員的份上，他們最後還是留了半包給社員鈴木。果不其然，這位大胃王就算吞下兩層飯盒也還有餘裕狂嗑點心。「哈哈哈你真是一位讓女孩流淚的壞男人啊！」是鈴木收下餅乾後給出田的評語。  
  
　　出田顯然低估了鈴木欠揍的程度。  
  
  
　　放學時他們又一起走回家。其實這個回家社只是暫時性的，每個人都還在觀望不同的社團。高橋似乎很希望加入小說共賞社，但怕入社之後會來不及回家看動畫。藤本則是對桌球很有興趣，可是社內有一個很兇的學姊，他第一天參觀就被嚇倒了。鈴木很愛吃，對烹飪社卻一點興趣都沒有，反倒是有點想加入口琴社，說是學個樂器也好，最後卻沒行動。出田不確定自己想做什麼，他喜歡美食，卻沒有烹飪天分，他也不討厭球類社團，可是對於每天早上六點半到校完全沒興趣，至於看小說或看電影這類文藝社團嘛……他在家就能做這些事了不是嗎？  
  
　　有那麼一陣子，出田對象棋或劍道是挺好奇的，但他不想那麼快決定，總覺得這就像是給出一份承諾，而他才剛回到這個國家，還不想那麼快就把自己賣了。  
  
　　高橋還提議說不然他們一起創辦動漫社吧，然後收到了不多不少的三張反對票。  
  
　　「電玩怎麼樣，電玩？」鈴木說，「電玩社一定很酷啊，或是花牌社也不錯。」  
  
　　「這兩個選項也差太多了吧。」高橋忍不住吐槽。  
  
　　「而且你不是想學樂器嗎？吉他社似乎很帥呢。」藤本問。  
  
　　「但是都要自備樂器，好麻煩啊……」鈴木盤起雙手，「倒是你，不去打桌球了？」  
  
　　「呃，這個嘛……」  
  
　　「只要松岡學姊存在的一天，藤本就不敢走進那間教室吧。」出田說，「昨天下午我跟他又去參觀了一次，沒想到他才待五分鐘就逃走了。」  
  
　　「是說，藤本你運動神經那麼好，不如考慮一下其他運動社團吧。出田你也是，我記得你體育課跑步是全班第二名對吧，田徑社如何？」  
  
　　出田聳聳肩，對在操場上來回繞圈圈與撐竿跳等活動完全沒興趣。「我對田徑沒什麼興趣──啊、話說回來，我們學校有吹笛子的社團嗎？」  
  
　　「你是指長笛那種嗎？」  
  
　　「Nope、是日本的笛子。叫作篠笛，」他伸手擺了一下昨晚看到的姿勢，「我們學校有那種社團嗎？」  
  
　　高橋點點頭，「是有雅樂社的存在，但成員不多的樣子。」  
  
　　「出田想學篠笛？真雅致啊。」  
  
　　「也不算是，」他微頓幾秒，有點不知道該如何解釋，「我最近遇到一個人，他在學篠笛，所以有些好奇了。那個音色聽起來跟金屬笛完全不同，很特別。」  
  
　　「啊啊我懂，雅樂的蕭瑟感跟洋樂完全不一樣呢。」藤本附和。  
  
　　「既然這樣，出田明天要去雅樂社看看嗎？他們每個星期三跟五都有團體練習喔。」高橋提議。  
  
　　「嘿──高橋你對他們還真熟啊。」鈴木調侃道。  
  
　　高橋聞言推了推眼鏡框，有些不好意思的承認，其實他就讀高三的哥哥是雅樂社的老成員。  
  
　　「對了，如果出田你想學橫笛的話，我還可以讓我哥跟你解釋一下各種笛子的差異喔。」高橋好心地建議，「畢竟每種笛子的長度跟洞數都不太一樣，如果直接去樂器店買有可能會買錯。」  
  
　　出田回頭笑著說Thanks，隨後又聽高橋說了一些雅樂科普小知識，不過比起洞數差異，他其實一直在想的事情是：雅樂社會演奏吉卜力嗎？  
  
  
  
　　再次見到所謂的片倉先生是三天後。  
  
　　雖然離距黃金週還有十幾天，剛開學的高一生們卻也跟二、三年級一樣等不及了。許多國中就認識的學生在下課時群聚談天，聊得都是黃金週要去哪裡旅行，感情好的人甚至還相約要一起出去玩。這些對出田來說就像是外星語言，因為國外並沒有黃金週這種東西，他只知道鯊魚週。  
  
　　高橋早在第一節下課就開心地宣布今年他家要去京都玩，還充分表達了他對歷史文物的狂熱，鈴木對此嗤之以鼻，不過誰都看得出來他羨慕透了——他今年依舊要被兩位工作狂姊姊綁架，乖乖地留在家中旅館幫忙。藤本去的地方比較近，是到隔壁的岩手縣去見親戚，至於出田……他連黃金週是什麼都不記得了，自然也沒有任何規劃。  
  
　　「你沒有問你叔母嗎？」藤本說，依舊對出田的毫無規劃感到不可思議——那可是黃金週哪。  
  
　　出田搖頭。他猜就算問了也沒什麼差別，因為他叔母跟鈴木兩位姊姊一樣，都是不折不扣的工作狂。  
  
　　出乎他意料之外，第二天晚上當出田看完電視、正在洗漱時，他叔母回來了，而且剛脫下高跟鞋的第一句話就問：「你黃金週有什麼打算嗎？」  
  
　　牙刷插在嘴巴裡的出田很想回問叔母「我才好奇你有什麼打算呢」但他暫時喪失口齒清晰的能力，於是只能握著刷柄搖搖頭，走回浴室把口中泡沫吐掉。  
  
　　客廳一陣寂靜，出田打開水龍頭，以為叔母回房休息了，但等他漱完口、洗完臉，走出浴室後，才發現那位身著深藍套裝的女子正坐在沙發上休息，手中是一杯即溶熱湯。電視被打開了，正在播放深夜新聞。  
  
　　「冰箱有咖哩。」出田說，不確定自己該坐下還是道晚安。叔母點點頭，抿一口湯，隨後拍拍身旁沙發墊，示意出田過來。  
  
　　他不是沒跟叔母聊過天，但真的要展開一場對話仍讓出田緊張。他跟叔母自幼便不熟悉，只知道這個女子對事業十分專注，以至於中年未婚，也毫無生兒育女的想法。出田並不是個傳統的死腦袋，對於女性不婚沒什麼意見，但少了一個姪子或姪女作緩衝，難免讓他感到隔閡。  
  
　　坐下後，出田與叔母又看了幾分鐘新聞。電視上在播最新的醫療技術，以及某位議員的緋聞，都是出田沒聽過的人名。一直等到廣告歌從螢幕後方的音箱悠悠傳出，叔母才放下湯杯，說：「假如你不介意的話，我想我們能趁黃金週去附近走走。」  
  
　　出田對這個提議頗為吃驚。他還以為她會說『我那陣子要加班，你就自己安排吧』之類的話，甚至已經開始在想自己該如何消磨黃金週。外出旅遊這個選項完全超出他的預想之外。  
  
　　見他沒什麼反應，叔母又繼續說：「隔壁町最近有個花季，森林步道也不遠。或著我們能搭JR去仙台市。你還沒去過那裡，對吧？那是這附近最大的都市，也有許多不錯的景點。不過、鑑於你的狀況還不算穩定……」叔母微微顰眉，似乎不知道該如何提起這件事才能聽起來比較隨意，「也許我們能試試當天來回？我不想讓你有太多壓力，畢竟，在陌生的地方過夜有可能造成反效果。」  
  
　　這句話倒讓出田回過神。是啊，“狀況”。那才是他該優先考量的事。他還記得剛來到叔母家的前三天，他幾乎被夢境折磨得無法入眠，而那已經算輕微了。他無法回想自己剛到美國的第一個月是如何度過的。  
  
　　「你不用工作嗎？」猶豫幾秒後，出田將他的困惑說了出來。  
  
　　對於叔母的考量，出田並非不感動，但他不希望對方因此犧牲了自己的規劃。他知道眼前的這個人有多麼認真看待工作，這一點從她每日早出晚歸就能看出來。倘若她是看在出田的狀況上刻意妥協，這反而讓他感到不自在。  
  
　　沒想到叔母聞言只是搖搖頭，回答：「我可不是連黃金週都忙於工作的人啊，」微笑浮現於她嘴角，「該享受假期時還是必須享受，否則辛苦賺錢也沒有意義了，不是嗎？」  
  
　　這下是真的出乎出田意料之外了。  
  
　　他的叔母是父親那一方的妹妹。也許工作狂這個特性是會遺傳的，因此他從小就聽了不少『年紀輕輕就在大公司工作』、『為了工作推掉假期』、『自願調到外縣市帶領小組』等傳言。在父親家族那一方，這算是誇讚了，沒想到現在，叔母卻說出『該好好享受假期』這種話。父親聽到了大概會比他更驚訝吧。  
  
　　不過，這也讓出田安心不少，誰叫他或許是家族中唯一一位沒有遺傳到工作狂特質的人。常有人說，他更像他母親，總認為工作與生活應該齊重。據說很久以前，母親那一方的血脈還與武士有關，這令她始終保有一股獨特的氣質，談吐雖不優雅，卻帶有一種包裹在柔和之下的凌厲氣勢，好似沒落千金。出田不知道自己有沒有遺傳到這一點，但他喜歡這種想法：武士後裔。那就好像他血管之中流淌著一絲義士之血；體內埋藏了一小片由DNA構成的古老遺跡，而他正代替千年以前的人們呼吸現代空氣。這種感覺既浪漫又詭異。  
  
　　雖然很想問叔母態度轉變的原因——他實在不敢相信叔母會自願想度假——但出田選擇對此緘口不言，轉而將注意力放在行程規劃上。半小時後，他總算能悠悠回房，直到坐上床墊的那一刻仍然感到不真實。他們最終決定去仙台市一日遊，在那裡參訪一些寺廟、添購少許必需品，再與幾位遠親碰面吃飯。這並不是太令人振奮的行程，甚至平淡得猶如一般週末，不過，一次一步對現在的他來說已經足夠了，更何況這是他第一次在日本出遠門，還是跟他曾以為是工作機器的叔母一起。  
  
　　 _回日本後，好好享受新生活吧。_ 他還記得父母這麼說，在他登機前一晚。 _一切終將轉好，你只是需要等待。_  
  
　　參訪寺廟、添購必需品、與遠親聚餐。就像一位無憂無慮的普通人。他知道自己做得到，在稻田之間，樁花之下，在屬於夏天的藤蓆床墊上。他只是需要等待，等待一切變好。  
  
　　出田抬手關掉檯燈，閉上雙眼。  
  
　　那是他第二次遇見片倉先生的兩天前。  
  
  
  
-  
  
　　「今天不吹笛子了，門倉先生？」  
  
　　墊起腳尖，將手掌擱在牆頂上，出田望向庭院中那片菜園，以及蹲於一旁正在拔草的男子。下午三點的陽光並不強烈，相反地，溫度灑在肌膚上十分舒適，但地表累積了一整個上午的熱氣此時正緩緩溢散，令出田的背後不免覆上一層薄汗。  
  
　　星期天的下午，一些學生選擇呼呼大睡，一些學生選擇出門玩樂，一些學生選擇打電動補進度，或許還有一些學生選擇寫作業自虐，可惜出田並非上述任何一種學生。他選擇在看完午間電視劇後──最近每週日中午都會重播《熱血高校》，他雖然對橫行街頭的那段時光不再留念，但不知道為什麼，每次只要看到與日本黑道有關的題材，他都轉不了台──拜訪他只見過一次的神秘鄰居，門倉先生。  
  
　　門倉先生背對著他，聞言身影一僵。他默默將手中的雜草根扔進身旁竹簍，偏頭看向出田。那對劍眉被隱藏在素白頭巾之下，只留銳利左眼掃過出田頭頂。隨後，他拍了拍沾滿泥塵的手套，將右邊頭巾稍微往下拉後才正式側過整個身體，看向出田雙眼。  
  
　　「不是門倉（かどくら），」他說，聲音很低，似乎有些不悅，「是片倉（かたくら）。」  
  
　　「Katakura，」出田重複一遍。不知為何，他的語調雖然正確，聽起來就是不太對，好似忘了加蔥花的豚骨拉麵──附帶一提，那是他今天的午餐──並非不好吃，可總少了點韻味，「遍滄──片倉先生。像這樣？」  
  
　　片倉先生讓左眼停留在他身上好一陣子。假如出田再憤世妒俗一點，他會說那個眼神具有十足的打探與警告意味，不過現在，他只覺得自己臉上是不是沾了東西。所幸在出田伸手抹臉以前，片倉先生率先把視線移開了。他用一隻手拉過竹簍，另一隻繼續拔草，以白布條挽起的甚平袖口被動作牽動，令背後的交叉布結與環狀閃電略微收攏，像是被風吹皺的一抹水波，在那深藍海洋上悄悄擺盪。  
  
　　「所以，你不願意跟我說話了嗎？」觀看半分鐘後，出田忍不住開口，他向來都不怎麼有耐心，「如果是因為上次的事情，嘿，我很抱歉。」  
  
　　片倉先生沒有回覆的意思。  
  
　　出田只好將重心放回鞋跟，休息了幾秒鐘再重新墊腳。他真希望自己再高幾公分，這樣他的嘴巴就不必一直掩在牆壁之後了。  
  
　　「所以你願意接受我的道歉嗎？我可以幫忙你拔草，假如這能讓你氣消的話。不過你得先跟我說明一下哪種是雜草，我對園藝不在行。」  
  
　　片倉先生還是沒有回覆的意思。  
  
　　出田只好又喊：「片倉先生？」  
  
　　幾秒後，他又喊：「嘿，片倉先生。」  
  
　　半分鐘後，他再喊：「片倉先生？」  
  
　　兩分鐘後，他再喊：「哈囉，片倉先生？」  
  
　　五分鐘後，拍了拍壓在石牆上的雙手，出田走了。  
  
  
　　待他再度回到圍牆前，是二十分鐘後的事。他該慶幸園藝是一件費時的工作，片倉先生的菜園又夠大，否則等他跑完這一趟回來，很可能片倉先生也進屋了。  
  
　　將懷中的色紙拆開壓在牆壁上，出田掏出從家裡拿的黑色油性筆，一張一張塗塗寫寫。油性筆的筆尖有些分岔，導致他每個字旁邊都帶有一小條黑線，看起來格外藝術。  
  
　　寫好後，他將色紙一一折好，沿列放在牆頂。重新墊起腳尖，出田拿起第一架，瞄準好目標，笨拙地往庭院扔出。微風輕盈地托起兩翼，讓那由紅色螢光紙所製成的廉價飛機翱翔於150公分高的天空中，機身即使飛得歪歪斜斜，看似就要在這下午微熱的陽光中斷氣，卻仍堅守職位，飛越圍牆與菜園之間的六公尺距離，光榮無比地落在片倉先生身後，圓滿達成任務。  
  
　　假如，片倉先生背後有眼睛的話。  
  
　　一號紙飛機就這麼落魄地倒在地上，再無戰意。  
  
　　出田忍不住輕嘆一聲，匆匆拿起第二架，一鼓作氣地往前扔，怎料這次更慘，只飛了一公尺就落地，螢光黃落寞地躺在他眼前，彷彿在控訴出田那慘絕人寰的技巧。  
  
　　出田抿唇思考了幾秒鐘，決定稍微調整位置，讓自己投出的手勢稍微向上抬，不疾不徐的扔出第三架、第四架與第五架，終於一次比一次更接近目標──事實上，第三架剛好停在一棵小白菜上，第四架掉在竹簍邊，第五架差點撞到片倉先生，但在千鈞一髮之際轉了彎，擱淺於不遠處的橘色水壺旁。  
  
　　第六架或許是最接近目標的一個，因為它剛好滑進片倉先生的兩腿之間，停在他膝前，不過一包色紙有十張，出田不打算浪費剩下四次機會，因此他迅速拿起第七架，抬手打算──  
  
　　不。他沒有扔出去，因為他發現片倉先生站起來了。立於庭院之中，被裝滿雜草的竹簍、橘色水壺、鐵製鏟子以及一堆繽紛色紙圍繞，那高大身影依舊背對出田，向前曲起的雙手卻握著什麼。出田知道那是他的第六號紙飛機。通身翠綠，體積輕盈。上頭只寫了一個字。  
  
　　Sorry  
  
　　事實上，每架紙飛機都只寫了這句話。他緩緩放下第七架紙飛機，等待片倉先生的回應。幸運地，片倉先生並沒有如他所想的轉身罵人，或是向第一次那樣跑回屋內，他只是在看完手中的紙後，彎下腰把其他飛機一一拾起，放到雜草堆上方，然後盤起雙手，非常不拘謹的嘆一口氣。  
  
　　「你沒想過我可能看不懂英文嗎？」終於，片倉先生回話了。  
  
　　一句出田完全沒想到的話。  
  
　　「呃。」有幾秒鐘，出田喪失了語言能力，「那你看得懂嗎？」他又說，然後不等片倉先生回答，趕緊補上：「不、我是說我很抱歉。雖然我不知道自己哪裡冒犯到你，不過我不希望剛搬來就造成鄰居不愉快。」  
  
　　片倉先生低頭，看了眼自己的小白菜，又抬頭，用手拉了一下右邊頭巾，才緩緩轉過身。這是出田第一次看到這個人的正面，雖然對方的右眼被頭巾遮蓋了，另一隻眼睛也被掩蓋在陰影之下。  
  
　　「我並沒──」片倉先生開口，聲音卻立刻被困在無形的徒勞中。他再度扯了一下頭巾──出田猜這或許是一個習慣性動作，就像是一個人緊張時會做的行為，例如玩手指或踏步──然後右腳警戒地向後退，重新回到斜對出田的姿勢，才總算斷斷續續地把話說完，「我不是那個意思。我並沒有感到被冒犯，我只是……你不應該出現在這裡，小子。如果你希望敦親睦鄰，這裡並不是最好的地點，這附近有很多其他的住戶，你應該去拜訪他們才對。我無意……我無意造成任何人的困擾，你更不必自責，是我那天態度太強硬了……」他又嘆了一口氣，「是我該向你道歉。」  
  
　　「嘿、」出田反駁，「怎麼反過來變成你向我道歉了？That’s not how it works!」不過他很快就意識到自己說了什麼，忍不住拍了一下自己的額頭，「再讓我道歉一次。我忘了自己不該說英文的。」  
  
　　片倉先生搖搖頭。「我聽得懂，」他說，臉色有些窘迫，「順便回答你前一個問題，我也看得懂英文，只要內容不難的話。」  
  
　　「Oh.」出田眨眼，「那就好。」他突然想到一件事，「嘿，你剛剛是稱呼我“小子”嗎，就像時代劇那樣？」  
  
　　這下片倉先生整個臉都紅了，他再度變回第一晚那個緊張不已的初學者，被出田突如其來的問題弄得不知所措。「我不是故意的、」他澄清，「我不該這麼稱呼你。不好意思。」  
  
　　「為什麼？」出田不解，這個充滿江湖味的稱呼對他來說可酷了，「你可以那樣叫我，我不介意。」  
  
　　「不、不是這個意思，」片倉先生看起來更困窘了，手套也握在衣擺邊緣，「這個稱呼有點……不是很禮貌。我有時候會忘記收斂語氣，這是我的不對。」  
  
　　這件事出田倒不知道。在電視劇裡，小子這種稱呼不都是長輩對手下的愛稱嗎？  
  
　　只是他忘了，他看的電視劇從來都不正常，而現實中的禮儀運作方式很顯然跟《熱血高校》不一樣。  
  
　　「沒關係，我不介意。」出田再次重申，隨後聳聳肩，又問：「對了，你剛剛說了一個詞，敦清……睦鄰？那是什麼？」  
  
　　「就是跟鄰居間關係友好，待人和善的意思。」  
  
　　「Oh, I see.」  
  
　　他們又陷入熟悉的沈默。  
  
　　搔搔後頸，出田有點尷尬地想轉移話題，「對了，我一直很想問你，你門口有個田字，這代表這裏是農家嗎？」  
  
　　片倉先生卻沒有要解救氣氛的意思。相反地，他任寂靜又蔓延一會，才緩緩開口，這次，語氣卻是先前不曾出現過的困惑。  
  
　　「你是真的不知道，還是在裝傻？」他說。  
  
　　「裝傻？」出田不解地重複一遍，「裝什麼傻？」  
  
　　「裝你現在正在裝的傻。」  
  
　　「What?」  
　　再度嘆氣，片倉先生彎腰，把紙飛機整捆拿起來，似乎在猶豫該不該還給出田，卻又不想靠近圍牆。他重新散發出那股生人勿近的氣息，那股只有在方才他微笑時，才稍稍減輕的氣息。  
  
　　有那麼一瞬間，出田能在他身上感受到相同的桎梏。  
  
　　墊在舌尖上宛如最苦澀的蛇麻，卻又在麻痺味覺的同時散發出若有似無的芬芳。他幾乎覺得自己能看出那掩蓋在頭巾陰影下的雙眼有多麼疲憊，幾乎。  
  
　　他看起來就像是他其中一個夢境。  
  
　　「不，」最終，片倉先生選擇把色紙塞進口袋中，「這裡不是農家，耕種是我的興趣。」  
  
　　「Cool.」出田立刻回應，本能地逃開方才那股窒息感，「篠笛也是嗎？」  
  
　　「……曾經是。」他脫下工作手套，擱置在竹簍上方，眉心微皺，「我還在嘗試。」  
  
　　出田不太理解這個答案。所以，這代表現在不是嗎？但他沒問出口。「我們學校有雅樂社，」取而代之，他提到：「我昨天去參觀了一下，想知道那究竟是什麼樣的笛子，但他們吹的聲音跟你不一樣，也許是因為他們吹傳統歌曲，而不是《神隱少女》吧。你有看過吉卜力的其它動畫嗎？我覺得《天空之城》用篠笛吹應該會很酷。」  
  
　　「我還以為現在的青少年都不看吉卜力了。」片倉先生說。  
  
　　「喂，別說得好像你是個老頭子一樣，」出田痞氣地揚起一邊嘴角，「你看起來也只大我幾歲而已。」  
  
　　片倉先生的笑容依舊稍縱即逝，這次弧度卻帶了點自嘲。隨後，他告訴出田自己最喜歡的吉卜力電影是《魔法公主》，表情幾乎是害躁的。  
  
　　「啊，我最喜歡《紅豬》。」出田坦言，「比起其它作品，有一種難得的豪氣感。不過我也很喜歡《魔法公主》，配樂跟劇情都很棒。」  
  
　　「《紅豬》比你的年紀還老。」片倉先生聽起來有些驚訝。  
  
　　「Well，為了學習日本文化，我可是看過很多老電影，」出田不想讓自己聽起來太得意，不過在這方面，他的確下足了功夫。畢竟比起看書學習，看影片有趣多了，「不過，說到久石讓的配樂，我覺得──」  
  
　　一聲輕微的咿啞打斷出田。他側頭，看到隔壁那戶人家有幾個人走了出來。這附近的住戶仍使用木製大門，推動時不免發出聲響，即使上了油也一樣。出田略感好奇地又看了幾眼──目前在這條街上，他只遇過片倉先生一位住戶──才轉頭回去繼續對話。  
  
　　但是片倉先生消失了。  
  
　　他只來得及看見紙門拉上最後一秒。竹簍仍在庭院中，水壺與鏟子也是。出田站在圍牆後，一如這被棄置的庭院，感到十分詫異。  
  
　　「片倉先生？」他喊道，希望幾秒後對方會匆匆走出來，說『我突然想起來爐火沒關』或『我一時尿急』之類的老套藉口。  
  
　　「片倉先生。」他又喊了一次。  
  
　　沒有。庭院空無一人。紙門後方連一點影子都看不到。  
  
　　緩緩將重量放回鞋跟，墊腳太久的酸澀感擰過出田每一寸腳板。  
  
　　感到有人在盯著他，出田再次轉頭，發現隔壁那戶人家如今已完全站在門外了，三兩人正皺緊眉頭對著他竊竊私語。那視線如蛇，來回掃視他全身，全然不在乎出田的不適感。  
  
　　低下頭忽視那群人，出田又等了幾分鐘，直到確定沒有人會出來收竹簍，他才轉身離開。  
  
　　離開前，他又丟了一張色紙進去。他將Sorry劃掉，寫上一個問號。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
　　他應該生氣才對。自己就這麼被晾在原地，沒有任何解釋。可數天後的現在，出田躺在床上，只感到煩躁。  
  
　　或許片倉先生不是座敷童子或幽靈，但出田明白了，他也絕非常人。  
  
　　今天是星期四，再過一天，就要進入週末，以及緊接著的黃金週。因為只是一日遊，出田並沒有收拾什麼行李，只準備了一個半空的後背包。  
  
　　即使如此，他腦中所想之事卻不是旅行，而是那位令他費解的男子。  
  
　　他真的應該生氣才對。畢竟片倉先生這種做法，對於講究禮儀的日本人來說，算是非常失禮的不是嗎？  
  
　　可是為什麼他要逃跑呢？出田不理解：明明對話終於上了軌道，為什麼片倉先生要跑走？  
  
　　也許他有社交恐懼症。出田轉念一想。  
  
　　在國外治療夢境時，出田接觸過幾位心理醫生，當時有位男醫生提出一個論點，他認為出田是藉由夢境抒發社交壓力，藉而轉移自己的不安，因此算是社交恐懼症的一種表現。雖然這一點在不久之後的療程中被推翻了，卻也讓出田對社交恐懼這玩意有一些認識。  
  
　　他不能確定片倉先生有沒有實質的社交恐懼症，但片倉先生對他有某種社交迴避是肯定的。  
  
　　是因為我說話的方式跟其他人不一樣嗎？出田又想。  
  
　　因為我染金髮？因為我像個神經病一樣站在牆外找他搭話？因為我太主動？  
  
　　這些問題就像深夜電視節目。你知道自己不該再看下去了、第二天還要早起，卻總是忍不住看到最後一秒。沒辦法，誰叫他太亢奮了呢？因為後天就要去仙台市了。與此同時，他又太困惑了，因為片倉先生。還有，他太焦慮了，因為那些夢。  
  
　　說到出田的夢，那可是自從九歲開始，就陸陸續續侵佔他生活的東西。許多深受夢境困擾的患者都是重複做單一的噩夢，直到心結被解開為止，但出田卻是重複做三、四個夢，而且不全是噩夢，反而每一個夢都帶給他截然不同的情緒反應。  
  
　　九歲那年，他做的第一個夢是樁花。站在風雅的日式庭院中，他望向滿院樁樹，以及枝頭上燦爛滿開的輕淺樁花，在挪不開視線的窒息感中驚醒。此後出田被樁花折磨了好幾個月，有好一陣子甚至不敢睡覺。  
  
　　不久後，稻田出現了。在無邊無際的稻海中，他望向天空與田地的交界處，任世界將他吞噬。跟第一個夢相反，站在稻田中的他總忍不住回頭，像是一種下意識的動作，又或是一種無望的期盼。他總是忍不住回頭，然後在看清背後景色前突然轉醒。  
  
　　通常，醫生在聽完前兩個夢後，總是傾向於將出田的心靈狀態與自然元素連結在一起。也許你是藉由大自然在紓解童年恐懼——他們總愛將問題歸咎於孩童時期，雖然出田的童年並不痛苦——也許這是一種在童年時期沒有被滿足的缺憾，透過夢境表現出來。  
  
　　可是第三個夢跟大自然一點關係也沒有。第三個夢在十二歲那年首次出現，從此成了榜上常客。  
  
　　第三個夢是一個嶄新藤籃，裡面放著一塊隆起的白布。  
  
　　所有的負面情緒都在藤籃出現的那瞬間煙消雲散。第三種夢中，他只能感受到喜悅、釋懷，與奇異的解脫感。  
  
　　你這次想跟我說什麼？出田能聽見自己總是在夢境的結尾這麼想道，幾乎是溫柔地望向藤籃：你這次會跟我說什麼？  
  
　　而每當他從又一個幻象中醒來，他都想問：這些夢境又想對我說什麼？  
  
  
　　出田決定出門時已經九點了。  
  
　　叔母還沒回來，似乎是為了能在黃金週安心放假，最近瘋狂加班。出田一個翻身下了床，套上掛在門後的薄外套，拿了鑰匙跟皮夾就溜出去了。  
  
　　這個時間點，秋實雜貨店肯定早就歇業好幾個小時。出田把玩著手中的鑰匙鏈，一直等到人都站在巷口了，才發現自己什麼計畫都沒有。  
  
　　又在巷口愣了幾秒，完全不知道自己衝動跑出門要幹嘛的出田才總算從腦袋邊緣撿起一件事——對了，家裡的茶葉沒了，去買吧。  
  
　　出田也是會自己泡茶的，雖然都是用現成茶包。  
  
　　十點這種夜深人靜的時間，說實話只剩連鎖超市與便利商店有營業。超市位在新公寓區的邊緣，是個本地連鎖企業。它最有名的標誌是那吉祥物：一隻帶著小花帽的開朗貓咪。因為全日無休，附近的居民都戲稱它是夜貓子專用的貓族超市。  
  
　　也許是國外逛大賣場逛慣了，出田每次進到日本的超市或商店街，都覺得有點小。日本的包裝也比國外精緻許多，國外常常是一大袋十幾根的胡蘿蔔，這裏卻能見到單根包裝的商品，簡直是獨居族與小家庭的福音。  
  
　　出田駕輕就熟的取過小型提籃，在超市悠悠逛了起來。原本只打算買了茶葉就回家的他，到最後還是忍不住四處晃晃，這就是日本超市對於他的魅力——那些稀奇古怪的本地商品總是能讓出田這位歸國弟子感到新奇，上次甚至還忍不住買了燉章魚回家。除此之外，還有蒲燒魚罐頭、香辣海苔組與味增牛奶糖。出田這陣子睡不著時在超市的收穫可多了。  
  
　　漫不經心地走過蔬果區與主食區，出田是在經過第四走道時看見那抹背影的。與先前兩次的傳統衣著全然不同，那人這次身穿深灰連帽外套、黑色牛仔褲與靛藍棒球帽，一時之間根本看不出相似之處。他頭也壓得極低，好似始終在研究架上商品，專注無比。  
  
　　出田一手拿著黃芥末粉，另一隻手上是蜂蜜芥末醬，正在猶豫哪一種比較實用。直到那人轉彎離開走道時，他恰巧抬頭一瞥，這才猛然察覺。  
  
　　可惜等出田把兩罐芥末都扔回架上追過去時，人已經不見了。  
  
　　有那麼一瞬間他以為自己看錯了，幾秒後，又覺得不可能，因為那向後翹的髮尾與寬廣後背是如此相像，他在短短十天內見過兩次。於是出田下定決心要在這間超市找到他，找到那總是因為不明原因迴避他的片倉先生。出田匆促地滑過第五走道，在第六走道短暫逗留，又走回第二與第三走道找人。乳製品區沒有任何人，蔬果區是一位老太太跟兩位年輕女孩，醃製品區有兩個看起來像高中生的青少年正貼著櫥窗看，手上還提著一大籃泡麵。深夜十點，在屬於貓咪的超市內，出田又跑回第四走道找了一遍，來來回回十餘分鐘，卻找不到他想見的那隻貓。  
  
　　然而就在他失望地走出第四走道時，一道碰撞聲令出田轉頭。這一轉頭，他就看見那個人了。那位原本在蔬果區挑選秋葵的的老太太如今已在結帳，收銀台上還斜擺著一大袋橘子。在老太太身後，那高大身軀正是片倉先生。  
  
　　出田剛想張口叫住他，卻又聽見一道碰撞聲，步伐止在空中。  
  
　　在他七公尺外的收銀台邊，那位老太太正在用手上的手提包揮打片倉先生。  
  
　　「離我遠一點！」那位老婦大喊，語氣卻是驚恐，彷彿攻擊人的不是她似地，「你想做什麼，走開！」而在她身後，片倉先生動也不動，雕像一般杵在那。  
  
　　老婦見狀又揮了一次，這次直接打掉片倉先生手上的東西，沒想到片倉先生只是彎下腰把那紅綠相間的包裝袋撿起，重新遞給對方，絲毫不打算後退。  
  
　　隨後他說：「你的菠菜掉了。」好似自己已經重複過千百遍。  
  
　　老太太聞言一愣，還想再開口罵人，等視線看到紅綠包裝，頓時臉色一抽，惱怒轉為羞憤。下一秒，她如狼似地搶過那包菠菜，再度惡狠狠地罵了一句「離我遠點」才收回手提包，連一聲道謝都不給。  
  
　　出田起先被整個情況唬得一下子反應不過來。等老婦人跑開之後，回過神的出田才感受到那股遲來的怒意。他向前邁步，直到自己能把手掌搭上片倉先生左肩膀。接著，他朝前方輕喊一聲，無視收銀員跟老婦人的詫異視線，以及片倉先生在觸碰那瞬間的僵直。  
  
　　出田微微一頓，把他想講的話說完：「不好意思，雖然這一切很顯然是個誤會，不過我朋友就這樣平白無故被打了好幾下，能不能請你跟他道歉？」  
  
　　他有預想過被老婦人一起罵一頓，或是收到冷漠的白眼，可是他好歹也算認識片倉先生，這件事又明顯錯不在他，出田便覺得自己理所當然該做點什麼。  
  
　　怎料話剛說完，不領情的不是那位老婦人，卻是片倉先生。  
  
　　幾乎是下一瞬間，片倉先生就側身甩開他的手，動作之急促令在場的人都有點嚇到了。接下來他的動作卻不是抬頭看向出田或看向老婦，而是立刻低下頭，用手把帽簷壓得死死的。出田見狀一臉不解，原本還想跟片倉先生打個招呼的，卻連一聲嗨都沒來得及開口，就聽到一個壓抑的嗓音自棒球帽下傳出：「你怎麼會在這裡？」  
  
　　「我剛好經過，」出田回答：「我也沒想到會在這裡遇到你。你還好吧？」  
  
　　依照常理來說，他以為片倉先生會回答「沒事」、「謝謝」，或「還好」之類的答案。當然，「不用你多管閒事」這種狀況他也稍微設想過。怎料片倉先生聞言一頓，悶不吭聲，下一秒卻是把手中的提籃放下，轉身就要離開超市。  
  
　　「喂！」出田大喊，顧不得老婦與店員的詫異眼神，匆匆追上去。  
  
　　這到底是怎麼回事？踏出玻璃自動門的那一瞬間，出田簡直困惑透了。他知道自己是一時衝動才為對方出頭，甚至在話脫口的當下就想過片倉先生會不領情，但沒想到對方卻是這種激烈反應——甩開他、連看都不看他一眼，還毅然逃走——他到底是做了什麼事，才把對方激怒成這樣，總是逃離他？  
  
　　片倉先生走得又快又急，全然不顧出田叫喊，直到穿越馬路才朝他吼了一聲「別追了」。出田當然不打算聽、也想跨過馬路，沒想到這時候卻被一股力道向後拉扯。他往後一踉蹌，這才發現是剛剛站在收銀台後面的店員抓住他袖管不放，她為了追上他似乎還是跑步過來的，一時之間有點喘。  
  
　　他剛想開口問是怎麼回事，就見到店員伸出手往他右下方指。遠處，老婦人正站在超市玻璃窗內抬頭窺探，一臉驚詫。  
  
　　出田低頭，看見自己右手還握著超市提籃。塑膠內躺著一條唐寧茶。  
  
　　等他再度抬頭時，黑夜中，那人的身影已經像是從未出現過似地消失了。  
  
  
  
　　「為什麼鈴奈都不來這裡呢？」  
  
　　出田剛走進教室，就聽見高橋這麼一句。他轉頭看鈴木，鈴木以白眼回敬他，似乎連解釋都嫌麻煩。  
  
　　窗外陰雨綿綿，空氣悶燥。好幾位同學的話題都圍繞在天氣上，希望這場雨不會影響假期，而他們四個大男生，在即將放假的前一天，竟然在討論二次元美少女。  
  
　　「你不是就要去京都了嗎？」藤本倒是還有那麼點同儕愛，靠在高橋桌邊安慰他：「京都肯定有模型店的吧？你可以趁空擋偷溜去買呀。」  
  
　　「這你就不懂啦，藤本，」鈴木嘖嘖兩聲，照例進行他最愛的活動：落井下石，「你想想看，玲奈的動畫也才播出不到一個月，模型開放預訂的消息還是昨天才放出來的，怎麼可能幾天後就開賣了呢？實品出來至少得等兩、三個月，那個時候黃金週都不知道過完多久了。」  
  
　　好吧，看來今天的話題是跑不開二次元了。出田把書包放好，坐下來問：「為什麼這裏買不到玲奈？」  
  
　　「還不就因為這地方破囉，」鈴木嘴角一揚，一臉經驗老到地說：「專業的模型店要去大都市才行，不然就是直接上網買，但高橋不能搞網購，因為他爸媽看到包裹會氣死的。」  
  
　　出田聞言向前拍了拍高橋肩膀，以示同情。  
  
　　「其實也不一定會被他們發現，」高橋又道，表情頗為糾結：「只要我哥或我先收到包裹就好了，但我哥是個老實的傢伙，守不住秘密，要是我媽一質問，搞不好連我上個月在美少女戰士的轉蛋上砸了五千元的事都爆出來……」  
  
　　「你還迷美少女戰士？那不是女孩子在迷的東西嗎，」藤本張大了嘴，「而且五、五千元這麼多你都下得了手啊？」  
  
　　見這下連藤本都開始落井下石了，高橋表示委屈：「美少女戰士很萌的！海王星跟天王星還當選過最唯美情侶檔呢！」  
  
　　「美少女戰士？」出田偷偷湊過去問跟他坐在同一排的鈴木，「那又是什麼玩意，變種的玲奈嗎？」  
  
　　「不會吧，你沒聽過？」鈴木眨眨眼，頗為驚訝：「我還以為美少女戰士是全球都知道的東西——啊，那個什麼、你等等，」他拿起手機打字查詢，「呃，英文叫做Sail⋯⋯Sailor Moon，你聽過嗎？」  
  
　　好吧，出田還真的聽過。  
  
　　舉起左手彎在胸前，右手靠在左臂彎裡、向前伸出食指，他擺出一個不倫不類的姿勢，一臉嚴肅地問：「你是說會這樣變身懲罰壞蛋的那個詭異卡通？」  
  
　　然後他就收到笑翻了的鈴木作為回答。  
  
  
　　上課上到一半時，紙條傳過來了。出田雖然不是非常熱衷於傳紙條——他這個人更喜歡當面交談。假如要分成簡訊派或電話派，他是標準的後者——但也不得不承認，在數學課這種時間，有紙條傳過來還真不是一般紓壓。  
  
　　折成小方塊的紙一打開，就能看見鈴木用歪歪扭扭的平假名寫道：  
  
　　　　喂，今天下課要去攻佔哪裡好呢？  
　　　　漢堡店　　口  
　　　　中華食堂　口  
　　　　甜甜圈　　口  
　　　　PS. 我肚子好餓喔  
  
　　出田莞爾，知道鈴木是顧及他的閱讀能力，故意不寫漢字的，旋即在漢堡店上面打勾，又在選項旁邊用藍色原子筆寫下：『But not KFC again plz』然後傳給坐在前面的高橋。  
  
　　高橋跟他們傳紙條傳慣了，一感受到後背的輕戳就知道是怎麼回事。他悄悄伸出一隻手往後接紙，然後馬上在桌上塗塗抹抹了起來，不久後又傳回出田手上。出田把紙展開，發現高橋在下方寫了兩行青綠色的秀氣字體：『Sorry我今天要回家看玲奈～～對了！是說我剛剛想到一件事！不如我在網路上買模型，然後請你們幫我代收呢？你們有人家裡可以收包裹的嗎？求求你們～～』末了還加上一個可愛的手繪顏文字。  
  
　　出田偏頭想了一下，在旁邊寫下『我家應該可以』，然後趁老師轉頭寫板書時，熟稔的把紙塊往鈴木桌上一扔，恰好落在正中央。  
  
　　鈴木轉頭過來對他的高超技巧豎起大拇指，便急忙拆紙去了。  
  
　　中午午休時，因為細雨仍不間斷，教室與食堂中間又隔了個操場，懶得繞路走過去的他們便全窩在教室用餐。藤本知道紙條的事情後也投漢堡店一票。他位置太前面，要把紙條傳過去簡直是萬里長征、險上加險，所以他們常常都是下課再向藤本報告。「不如我們今天去吃麥當勞吧！」他說，手上是午餐的炒麵麵包：「我好想念它的薯條喔。」  
  
　　「啊——別說了，你害我現在就好餓，」鈴木邊說邊抬起一勺炒蛋，今天依舊是吃家裡的愛心便當：「最近我老媽不知道發什麼瘋，說是對我身體好，天天煮蛋料理，我已經快吃到吐了。」  
  
　　高橋與聞藤本聞言立刻搶著要幫忙消化。誰叫鈴木家是開旅館的，菜色自然高級，連炒蛋都不一般。出田聞言起鬨了兩聲，還趁鈴木不注意時，默默用反面乾淨的那一頭直接搶了一筷子——鈴木這傢伙平時吃掉他們不少食物，這一點回擊還算客氣了——鈴木倒也不介意，直嚷嚷要他們多吃一點，自己則往書桌內一摸，摸出一個熱狗麵包來啃，很顯然是剛剛趁下課時間時先衝去販賣機補糧過了。  
  
　　「啊——！你怎麼不順便幫我買一個！」藤本見狀立刻滿口炒麵的大喊：「害我剛才還多跑一趟去買麵包！」於是這對冤家就像是上演每日固定節目似地又吵鬧起來。  
  
　　一旁的高橋跟出田沒攪和到這場鬧劇之中，倒是聊起了網購。高橋煩惱了一上午模型的事，這下子趕緊問出田會不會不方便，內心焦急難耐。  
  
　　出田想了一下，回答：「Don’t worry. 我叔母應該不會拆我的東西，你放心寄過來吧。」  
  
　　一整日心臟都吊著的高橋「哇——」了一聲，這下子心花怒放得不行，立刻開心地追問出田家地址怎麼寫。出田笑著搖搖頭，彎腰從書包中摸出筆袋，剛要寫字，就聽見藤本轉頭倒抽一口氣。  
  
　　「出田，你的手怎麼了，還好吧？」  
  
　　「手？」鈴木也抬頭一看，發現出田右上臂有個紫印子。高橋坐在左邊完全看不見，只好伸頭湊過來圍觀。  
  
　　出田愣了一下，也沒想到自己往下一彎會剛好讓背包邊緣推擠到袖口、把布料往上蹭，讓瘀青露出來。他低下頭看那青紫相接的皮膚，不禁歎一口氣。  
  
　　那是昨晚那位女店員抓出來的印子。大概是跑得急，又怕出田要偷東西，抓他時用盡全力。出田昨晚也是沒什麼感覺，一直到今天起床時才發現手臂紫了。「喔、沒什麼，」出田把袖口拉平：「昨晚被一個女生抓了而已，應該很快就消了。」  
  
　　這不是什麼大事，所以出田本來就不打算隱瞞。不過，為了避免耗費唇舌解釋來龍去脈，他決定輕描淡寫就好。  
  
　　沒想到這句話讓其餘三人差點從椅子上跳起來。  
  
　　「出田！」率先開口的是鈴木，這傢伙的反射弧是三人中最靈光的，可能因為每天攝取的營養也最充分：「哇，你這傢伙動作太快了吧！」  
  
　　「Huh？」出田正在寫地址的手停了下來。  
  
　　沒等他多說，下一位反應過來的藤本也驚訝大喊：「我們才高一啊出田！該不會是之前送你烤餅乾的某位學姊吧？」  
  
　　「什麼學姊？」出田更不理解了。  
  
　　第三位沒有開口——誰叫高橋就跟之前一樣，一遇到三次元又當機了——於是鈴木順勢補上，繼續喊道：「唉出田，你還真是個壞男人哪！這下子真的有很多女生都要流淚了，哈哈哈哈！」  
  
　　藤本也繼續，面色焦急：「要是被學校發現會很麻煩的、出田，搞不好會通知家長呢！你千萬記得低調一點。」  
  
　　「你們到底在說什麼？」出田更困惑了，轉頭過去問高橋：「他們都在說些什麼啊？」  
  
　　被點名的高橋抖了一下，滿臉漲紅，這才緩緩蹦出幾個字：「那個出、出、出田，你記得要戴套……」  
  
　　高橋語畢被鈴木推搡了一下肩膀，對方吹了一聲口哨開心地說：「哇高橋，沒想到你一開口就這麼直白，真是深藏不露！」  
  
　　出田這下也臉紅了。  
  
　　「喂、才不是那樣！」他翻了個白眼，「這是一個女店員弄的，才不是什麼學姊。」  
  
　　「女店員？」鈴木睜大雙眼，這下子真的驚訝了：「對方不是我們學校的嗎？該不會是成年人吧，你也太厲害了出田！」  
  
　　「——就說了不是這麼回事！」出田狠狠抹一把臉，他能感覺到隔壁有幾桌人已經看過來了：「是我昨天在超市沒付錢，所以店員攔住我——」  
  
　　「出田你偷竊？」高橋大聲驚呼，臉色頓時轉為煞白。  
  
　　出田這下真是跳到什麼河都洗不清了。  
  
  
　　大半節午休時間過後，出田好不容易洗刷冤屈。另外三人在知道出田沒交女朋友的瞬間有點失望，畢竟出田雖然對這個町人生地不熟的，因為是轉學生，在學校也沒什麼舊友，但短短三週以來，這位頗有義氣又不時散發大哥氣息的年長同伴已儼然是他們回家社半個社長了。社長交了女朋友的話，不就等於他們社員也都很有希望嗎？對於這種順抬身價的事，他們三個連女孩子手都沒牽過的純情大男生絕對歡迎。  
  
　　當然，在得知出田沒有偷東西後他們也鬆了口氣。出田比他們大兩歲，已經成年了，要是犯法會很麻煩的啊。  
  
　　「不過你的那個鄰居還真是奇怪啊，」鈴木雙手交疊在胸前，往椅背一靠：「平白無故的怎麼就被老太太打了呢？他肯定前面做過什麼事，先惹對方不高興了吧。」  
  
　　知道片倉先生大概是個很注重隱私的人，所以出田沒告訴他們那位鄰居的名字，也沒多說什麼細節，卻不禁想到不久前在圍牆邊的那場對話。當時，隔壁住戶投向他的眼神也不太友善。片倉先生跟別人的關係怎麼好像都不太好呢？  
  
　　雖然他自己跟片倉先生的三次見面也都以不愉快收場就是了。  
  
　　用手撐著下巴懶散地窩在桌子上，出田想了想，決定還是幫片倉先生說點好話。他能感覺到對方的心地並不差，只是不善交際而已：「I don’t think so。那個老太太跟我的鄰居顯然不熟識，沒道理起糾紛吧。」  
  
　　「這可不一定哪——會直接拿手提包打人，這麼嚴重的舉動肯定是因為有私仇吧？那位老太太肯定認識你的鄰居，也許他們住在同一條街上呢。」鈴木又說。  
  
　　出田想再說些什麼，卻也覺得對方的猜測不無道理，只好聳聳肩、直接換了話題。這個時候的他，還在為諸多謎團而感到困惑，甚至想著過幾天再去圍牆那邊看一看，也許能從當事人口中問到些什麼。他不知道再過幾個小時，他將坐在漢堡店裡耳聞大名鼎鼎的惡人城田，以及那背後可歌可泣壯麗無比的城田極道史，他也不知道，那位眾人唾棄的城田大壞蛋、住在一院子菜園與樁樹旁的人，其實就是他口中令人費解的片倉先生。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
　　樁是一種不難種、卻也不易照顧的樹種。  
  
　　土不能太濕，也不能太乾。氣溫不能太冷，也不能太熱。施肥不能太過，也不能徹底不施。要種出色澤鮮明又飽滿的樁花，不需要下太多功夫，卻也得提心照顧。  
  
　　片倉先生家的樁樹不僅老，還有些營養不良。滿院子的青蔥蔬菜與少許花卉都照顧完善，偏偏那顆樁吊在不上不下的位置，很可能到了花季也只能開出稀稀疏疏幾朵長不全的散花而已。  
  
　　樁花若是要開，必然得開得燦爛飽滿，花瓣層層疊疊譜出一圈素雅卻奪目的圓，一朵一朵染艷整片枝頭。出田不知道那顆老樁的花色是紅是白，也可能是較少見的黃或紫，他只知道，那樹若再不細心照料，不出幾年便不會開花了，養分只夠它苟延殘喘，連結出花苞都困難。  
  
　　即使出田並非愛樁之人，看見那顆老樁卻也心存惋惜。他本想趁下次見面主動詢問，順便給點無傷大雅的建議——他猜對方雖然懂得農作，對於照顧樹木卻不甚了解——那樹看起來至少也有三、四十年了，就這麼老死實在可惜。  
  
　　可四月最後一週的星期五晚上，當所有人都在家中吃飯，或窩在電視前看本地棒球轉播時，出田卻站在人煙稀少的丘下小路中央，手中是一杯剛在雜貨店買下、才喝不到幾口的微苦熱抹茶，腰側則吊著斜肩書包。  
  
　　他腦海中漂浮著各種紛亂畫面，根本沒空搭理老樁樹這件事。昨晚《熱血高校》剛好播到特別篇，主角左手一把金屬球棒、右手是漆成亮銀色的不鏽鋼指虎，口中大喊一聲『上啊——！』然後就與敵對高中打成一團，只為奪回被綁架的一大籃昂貴四角西瓜。沒辦法，誰叫夏季慶典到了呢？少了他們最重要的主題西瓜，今年慶典就只能吃鱉了。與此同時，他腦中還浮現黑道老大的佩刀、油亮滑亮的飛機頭、佈滿肩頭的半甲紋身，以及蹲在院子裡不停拔雜草的那件深藍甚平。他站在丘下小路的正中央，手中捧著半涼的茶，腦中都是今天下午那一場對話。  
  
　　他們說，這裡住著丘之鬼。  
  
　　樁樹旁、聳丘下，沒有遠古神祇。這裡只有一隻眾人畏懼不已的厲鬼。  
  
　　出田又想到那晚的笛音。《神隱少女》主題曲斷斷續續地於後腦勺敲擊，微弱卻清晰。  
  
　　這裏不是農家。那刻於門牌上的輕淺田字屬於一場荒誕誤會。  
  
  
　　走向石牆，出田將紙杯放在圍牆頂端，雙手攀於兩側，望進那寥寂庭院。今夜院中無人，屋內亦是漆黑一片，但他知道，他能微妙地感覺到，這屋子並非空無一人。  
  
　　十字丘蔚然佇立於老宅後方，層層蒼木交織出濃厚黑影。要說這地方住著丘之鬼，如今看來，的確是有那麼點陰悚氣氛。  
  
　　清了清嗓子，出田喊道：「片倉先生。」  
  
　　寂靜吃了他所有回音。如蛇尾悄悄掃平沙跡，又像蛇身貪婪地絞緊獵物氣管。出田躊躇幾秒，又喊：「片倉先生。」  
  
　　隨後，滿街昏暗中，他稍稍提高音調，再喊：「片倉先生。」  
  
　　呼喚就這樣反覆了幾次，期間，右邊那戶人家打開門瞥了他一眼，與出田對上視線後卻迅速縮回腦袋、匆匆把門闔上。幾分鐘後，老宅內那一點微光終於被他逼了出來，出田這才收回聲音，靜待那一抹燭光行至院前。  
  
　　老舊拉門被推開時幾乎是無聲的，想必屋主將滑軌擦拭得十分乾淨。燭光從薄紙後方移駕至走廊上，出田又看到了那件深藍甚平，這次花紋卻不太相同，暗紋勾出另一套圖面，從袖口交纏至肩膀。  
  
　　唯有那人轉身關門時，背後那道環狀閃電是一樣的。  
  
　　輕啜一口茶水，出田把杯子擺回牆頂，想等待那人走過來，沒想到在關上紙門後，對方卻屈膝跪坐於長廊上，隨後把燭台至於身側。光線鍍上那人左半身，徒留右方一片濃重陰影，一瞬間毫不似人，反而像千古未衰的古董，每一分線條都在述說不屬於這個時代的淡漠。  
  
　　「片倉先生。」出田忍不住再喊一聲。  
  
　　只見話語剛出，那人肩線又繃緊了。  
  
　　出田不禁想到，若非前來回應他的呼喚，那人為何要走出門外？但，若是為了前來回應他，為何在聽見自己的姓氏後，卻是那般驚乍？  
  
　　良久，深知對方不打算先開口的出田才緩緩吐氣，問：「你為什麼不告訴我？」  
  
　　「告訴你什麼？」回應倒是很快就來了。片倉先生雙手收於膝上，背部筆直得猶如稻稈。  
  
　　「告訴我那些字是什麼意思，」他抬手指了指對方家門：「告訴我那兩個門牌是怎麼回事。」  
  
　　「你沒問過。」  
  
　　「No way。第一次站在這裡時，我很確定自己問了。」  
  
　　「不。你只問田字是不是代表農家。」  
  
　　「那是我第二次來這裡的時候問的，」出田追問，字句染上浮躁：「你明明知道我第一次問了什麼。」  
  
　　自嘲淺笑勾上那人嘴角：「我的確也如實回答你了，不是嗎？」  
  
　　「啊，是啊，」出田尖銳地回應：「如果你只把一半的誠實當作是答案的話——“城田先生”。」  
  
　　笑容瞬間癱去。  
  
　　出田又道：「是因為我剛搬來這裡，什麼都不知道的緣故？」他煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，「我們見面已經是第四次了，你卻不肯告訴我任何事。難道你不在乎那些流言？」  
  
　　「我的確不在乎。」片倉——或著該說，眾人普遍認知中的城田先生——這下語氣也強硬起來，冷冷地回應：「我的生活與他們無干，既然如此，他們要如何編造流言也不關我的事。」  
  
　　「那麼你為何要避開我？如果你真的一點也不在意流言的話，昨晚在超市——」  
  
　　片倉先生冷笑一聲：「不只是那一晚，我很確信我從最初就暗示過你了，小子。這裡不是你該來的地方，你也不該找我攀談。我的歷史從未如此不堪，卻無人相信。既然如此，只要我自己知道真相就夠了。至於你，你還是學生，不應該來淌這趟渾水——」  
  
　　「——如果我說我願意相信呢？」  
  
　　原先還想說什麼的片倉聞言一頓。  
  
　　出田不等他反駁，繼續說道：「你口口聲聲叫我置身事外，卻沒想過我的觀點，對吧？今天下午我的同學們告訴我，說有一位大名鼎鼎的城田先生在去年深冬搬到十字丘。短短幾個月內，他就變得比本地小混混還惡名昭彰，而他會搬到這個鄉下地方的原因，是因為在惹上數不盡的麻煩後，決定跑到這裡避風頭。」稍微停頓，他拿起紙杯輕啜，聲音降低幾分：「可是我想了半天，只知道有一位半夜在練習窱笛的傢伙。他不但種了滿院子蔬菜，還跟我聊吉卜力，甚至收起了我的紙飛機，」出田往院後一指，在老樁樹一根低垂的枝頭上，垂掛著一串十分不顯眼的色紙，如今已是紙鶴的模樣，但仔細一看，就能發現鶴身有多餘摺痕以及油性筆字跡，「——是我誤會了日本的黑道嗎？我實在想像不到，我同學口中一位殺片四方的傳奇人物竟然是最喜歡《魔法公主》的你，」出田嘆氣，視線停留在茶面上，「我不相信你是他們說的那種人，也沒在你身上看到任何刺青或刀疤。我不知道這種荒謬的誤會是怎麼回事，但他們這麼誤會你是不對的。I don’t believe it。」  
  
　　「也許只是因為你還沒看清全貌。」  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　燭光中，片倉先生的面色冷酷。「你不過是一個剛搬來不久的孩子。無論我到底是不是那種人，跟我接觸都不會帶來任何好處。」  
  
　　「這就是為什麼你避開我嗎？」  
  
　　「這就是為什麼你不該再來這裡。」  
  
　　這下子出田有些生氣了。「但是我不介意那些流言！而且你難道不想改善他人的印象？無論這些誤會是從哪裡開始的，只要向他們證——」  
  
　　「那些並不全是誤會。」  
  
　　這一句話堵住了出田剩餘的聲音。  
  
　　燭油仍在緩緩低落，好似光線被陰影絲絲溶解，化為一灘慘淡白泥。出田手中還捧著那杯茶，掌心微溫，指尖卻冷。  
  
　　「哈，所以你是逃亡中的黑道份子？」幾秒鐘後，他不可置信地搖搖頭，說道：「別開玩笑——」  
  
　　「我曾經是。」片倉先生的下一句話卻讓他更喘不過氣，「或著說，類似的東西。」  
  
　　「所以你真的砍傷了你的妻子？」  
  
　　「這倒沒有，」若有似無的笑意攀上那人嘴角，一瞬間有些滄桑，「這次，我至今未婚。」  
  
　　「那你為什麼又要說——」  
  
　　「那些都是很久遠的事了。」他看向出田，皺眉，「是不是不問出個結論，你就不願意離開？」  
  
　　「你還在想著要趕我走？」出田一聽又有點火大，他完全不能理解眼前的人到底在想什麼，也絲毫聽不懂那些模稜兩可的奇怪回答，「我說過了，我不介意這些東西。我才搬過來不到兩個月，街坊鄰居沒有一位認識的。既然如此，我又何必在意那些陌生人的眼光？」  
  
　　「但你還是個學生，不能有不良印象。」  
  
　　出田自嘲地笑，「在我把頭髮染成金色那一刻，學校對我的印象就已經不良了。」  
  
　　然後院子又陷入一片沈默。  
  
　　將紙杯放回牆頂，出田想了一下，打算繼續勸說片倉先生，卻見對方突然挪開燭台、站起身，淡淡地嘆了口氣。隨後那道高大身影向旁一轉，用左手將燭台拾起，右手則突兀地蓋上右眼。出田見狀以為對方要像上次那樣進屋了，正想喊住他，沒想到雙唇剛啟，他就見到片倉先生望過來，視線直刺他眼底。  
  
　　那眼神太過凌厲，宛若無形的武士刀，將他釘在原地。  
  
　　不久後，在微光中，片倉先生提著燭台向石牆緩緩走來。出田這時才發現對方腳上那雙簡樸草履。鼻緒所使用的布料是比甚平更深一點的墨藍色佐三兩白絲花紋，邊緣有些許乾燥泥土。他不禁回想起今天下午鈴木曾說過的話—— _也許他為了毀屍滅跡，正把證據一點一點埋在庭院裡也不一定_ ——那寬廣菜園是與老宅截然不同的充滿生氣，而假若這生機盎然的景象是來自於冰冷屍骨，眼前這個人又是多麼冷酷，才能平靜面對這一院子？  
  
　　而假若不是，那他真正想掩埋之物又是什麼？  
  
　　待他一回神，片倉先生已經站至眼前。這是出田第一次如此近距離觀看對方正面，即使右臉被手掌覆蓋，卻絲毫不減對方的英氣，以及眉宇間那道說不明的羈愁。他擁有一雙堅定沈穩的眼，以及潤墨似的深黑瞳孔。在燭光映照下，虹膜彷彿被染色般，透露出極淺的蒼灰襯底。  
  
　　「我無意嚇你，但既然你如此堅持想知道答案，」片倉先生頓了頓，眼瞼微垂，低語道：「……記得不要尖叫。」  
  
　　隨後，他在出田面前，悄悄放下右手。  
  
　　在看清對方右眼的那剎那，出田倒吸一口氣。他沒有尖叫，在發出聲音的前一刻將之死死壓在喉內，身體狠顫了一下。  
  
　　他以為他在國外那段荒誕日子已經看得夠多了——單純的骨折、瘀青、刀傷甚至是槍傷都嚇不了他——但在片倉先生與左眼同樣凌厲的右眼眼眶內，是一片漆黑虛無。  
  
　　他甚至能透過燭光看見眼窩最內側。那裡的表面組織並非肌膚，只是一片因受傷而癒合的蒼白表皮。本應是視網膜存在的地方，如今看不出一絲神經的痕跡，就好像整個眼部組織憑空消失一般。連一根相關血管都不放過，哪怕是多麼枝微末節。  
  
　　「現在，你能理解了嗎？」興許是出田的表情太過震驚，片倉先生沒過幾秒鐘便匆匆蓋回右手，主動別開視線，「我的確是他們口中的，『長相駭人的丘之鬼』。」  
  
　　降低左手，片倉先生讓燭光離開臉部，繼續解釋：「即使我從未做過那些事，這隻眼睛也只會讓流言蔓生不息。我搬到這個町是為了追尋某樣事物，對其他事情並不在乎，但你不是。你是一位學生，與身邊的社交圈緊緊相連。假如你還有一點常識，以後就別再來這裡了，小子。我不是你該認識的人，也不值得你深交。」  
  
　　語畢，片倉先生抬首，向他微微點頭致意，旋即轉身離開。燭光逐漸飄遠，就在那抹黃絲即將踏上長廊時，一聲咒罵從牆邊猛地衝出。  
  
　　「Seriously? What the fuck!」  
  
　　片倉先生聞言一愣，轉回頭看向他。出田氣得齒根都在發顫，隱忍了兩秒，仍是忍不住接下來的憤怒：「我——所以他們排斥你就是因為你有殘疾嗎？這是什麼狗屁邏輯！」他暴躁地抓了抓頭髮，差點沒伸手把紙杯打到地上，「不過就是少了一隻眼睛，他們有必要這樣排擠你？昨天在超市——那位老太太甚至拿東西打你！I can’t fucking believe it, Jesus Christ! This kind of discrimination is unacceptable! There’s no way I can stand——」  
  
　　「小聲點、」片倉先生比出噓的手勢，被他的激烈反應嚇到了，趕緊提著燭台匆匆跑回來，「這樣會吵到附近鄰居的。」  
  
　　「哈，」出田聞言更惱了，「他們這樣對你，你還擔心他們？我還沒看過像你這麼"敦親睦鄰"的黑道份子。」  
  
　　那四個字讓片倉先生臉色微變，但很快就恢復原狀，沈著聲音跟他說：「我說過了，流言並非全是錯的。我的確做了一些不好的事。這就是為什麼我不希望你繼續靠近我。」  
  
　　「你做了什麼事，可以說來聽聽嗎？」出田冷哼，十分不領情，「你欺負了你那不存在的妻子，還是打傷了什麼傳說中的黑道高層？」  
  
　　「我傷過人。」片倉先生斂首，「……並非黑道份子，但我的確傷過人。」  
  
　　「我也傷過人，」出田說：「不在日本，但我也傷過人。除了你跟我之外，還有數不盡的人都以不同形式傷害過別人，憑什麼只有你受到這種待遇？這種歪理我不想理解，也不懂你為什麼要屈服。」  
  
　　「我說過了，我來到這裡只是為了尋找某樣事物。我並沒有屈服，只是不想多管。」  
  
　　「那你是為了追尋什麼？」出田顰眉，「有什麼東西這麼重要，讓你被眾人唾棄都不介意？」他抿唇，補上一句：「這樣吧，假如這個東西這麼重要，我可以幫你一起尋找，但你不能就這麼生活下去。這次是一位老太太拿手提包打你，下次就不會這麼簡單了，you see？」  
  
　　片倉先生沒回話，只是靜靜凝視他雙眼，右手仍突兀地蓋在眼上。出田想叫他放下手沒有關係，卻想到這或許也是對方的一個心結，逼不得。  
  
　　良久，那人才淡淡地開口：「你沒有辦法幫我。」  
  
　　「沒試過又怎麼會知道？」  
  
　　「因為連我也沒辦法確認自己在找的東西是什麼。」  
  
　　「哈啊？」  
  
　　「我不知道他現在長怎麼樣，也不知道他在哪裡，叫什麼名字。」  
  
　　原本差點飆出一句『你在跟我開玩笑嗎』的出田止住話語，問：「你要找的東西是一個人？」  
  
　　一抹苦笑爬上片倉先生的嘴角。  
  
　　「我要找的東西是一段回憶。」  
  
　　重新低下頭，他補充道：「時候不早了，你真的該走了。」  
  
　　「我記得日本沒有實施宵禁。」出田回嘴。  
  
　　「你父母沒設時限嗎？」  
  
　　出田聳聳肩，雖然對方看不到：「我父母不在日本。」  
  
　　「是嗎。」片倉先生垂首，「即使如此，你也該回去了。早睡早起是健康之本。」  
  
　　「你聽起來還真像我媽，」出田忍不住笑了出來，「Hey、我之後還會再來的。別以為這次的對話就這麼結束了。」  
  
　　片倉先生抿唇，似乎在想該怎麼拒絕出田。過了好一陣子，才在出田強硬的態度下勉強回答了「承知」一詞。這個用語真是太像時代劇了，令出田一時之間有些出神。  
  
　　「對了，」臨走前，出田突然想到了什麼，手指重新覆上石牆，「下次，真的請我去你家裡坐坐吧。」  
  
　　沒等對方拒絕，他又說：「隔著一道牆說話太彆扭了，你也不想一直盯著我的頭頂聊天吧？」  
  
　　「看來我是怎麼也勸不了你了。」片倉先生這才稍微放鬆面容，有些無奈地淺笑，「那麼下次見，這位……」聲音倏地打住，此時已經站在長廊上的那道身影抬頭，語氣困窘地說：「……不好意思，我現在才發現自己不知道該如何稱呼你。」  
  
　　然後出田笑了笑，說沒關係，旋即很流暢地報上了自己的姓氏。  
  
　　而事情，就是從那一刻開始徹底轉變的。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章兩人終於要(單方面)相認了，但是存貨也發完了..._(:3」Z)_
> 
>  
> 
> 偷偷來個小劇透：伊達的發音是Date，而出田的發音是Deta w


End file.
